Kagome's Protector
by jadedbeauty
Summary: Kagome is about to be killed by a tiger youkai when a mysterious dog demon comes to her aid. The dog demon wins the battle but is severely wounded. With Kagome’s help the dog demon recovers and decides to become her new protector. Who is this mysteri
1. The Protector

Jade: Hi, it's the author. I'd just like tos ay that I don't own Inuyasha or anything associated with the series. Also this fanfic is rated R for violence, language, blood and adult situations. This will probably be a mild R but I would rather be safe instead of sorry. On with the story!

**Chapter 1: The Protector**

"I'm back!" Kagome shouted before exiting the Bone Eater's Well. "Inuyasha? Miroku? Sango?! Shippo!! Are you around? I came back a bit early!" A sigh escaped the frustrated Miko as she ventured off in search of her missing companions.

"I guess they went to search for jewel shards while I was away, oh well I can always crash with Kaede." As Kagome roamed through the grassy knoll she observed that the land was filled with an eerie silence that was never present before. ' Something isn't right, I can sense it.' On cue an enormous tiger youkai appeared at the forest entrance.

"Miko!" The beast then released a deep snarl before charging towards Kagome. The young priestess' eyes dilated at the abrupt motion, dropping her bag to the ground. ' Don't just stand there Kagome do something.' A trembling hand reached into her yellow backpack, retrieving her bow and arrows. She carefully strung her bow with two arrows before allowing her fingers to abandon the string. A smile of satisfaction blossomed upon Kagome's lips as the arrows bedded themselves into the demon's side. Unfortunately for Kagome, the demon did not falter at the attack.

"Shit!" The miko shouted. Her eyes clenched shut as she awaited the impact of the monster. It never came. ' Am I dead?' Her eyes slowly cracked open and gazed in shock at the scene before her. An oversized dog stood before her with its fangs embedded into the tiger's neck. Blood flowed freely upon the green grass as the tiger thrashed violently in an attempt to remove the offending demon's hold. Kagome released a cry of horror as she watched the tiger rip the flesh of the dog demon's stomach. That was when she sensed it, Shikon Jewel shards. ' That's why the Tiger won't die, I have to remove them before it kills the other demon.' Kagome swiftly drew a third arrow and fired it at her attacker's left leg; liberating it of the jewel's power. The tiger fell upon back first upon the grass as the dog demon pinned him and ripped out his throat. Once the creature was dead the demon then retreated back a few feet and turned its gaze towards Kagome.

"T-thank you..." She uttered softly as she began to approach him slowly. The demon swaggered slightly then fled towards the forest. "Wait!" She cried out. The demon was long gone, but a trail of blood made it easy to track. Kagome sighed as she approached the dead demon and retrieved the jewel shard. ' I have to help him...' Once the shikon was safely stored away she sprinted after the creature, following the crimson path it left behind.

Jade: Ok, please review. I really want reviews since this is my first Inuyasha fanfic. The next chapter will be up very soon!


	2. The Healer

Jade: Wow, y'all must really like it. Yes, I said y'all. I'm from Texas. No accent but I say it so get over it. JK. What I really wanted to say was thank you for the reviews and I may be looking for some beta readers or asking for some advice in future chapters so if you read about it don't be shy and please give me some input. I'm sure I'll get some inspiration from it. Oh this is the input I am going to need from you right now. I need a name to give the dog demon. Sesshomaru is not acceptable (you'll get why I am asking this later) so please give me some ideas. Preferably a human name. If it's a Japanese name please tell me what it means ok? Sorry wow my commentary is long this time on with the fic!

The Healer 

Kagome tracked the blood stained ground for half a mile before coming to a small clearing in the forest. There she found the great dog demon resting on its left side. ' Oh no, this is terrible.' Kagome swiftly rushed towards it to survey the damages that had been inflicted upon the beast. When she stepped within three feet of the demon it released a threatening growl in hopes of warding off the young priestess. Kagome simply rolled her eyes as she continued her approach, yielding within one foot of the creature.

The dog's eyes narrowed at the sight of the priestess as it released a second growl.

"Oh shut up!" Kagome snapped. "I know your not going to hurt me, you're just growling because you're injured and your trying to intimate me. I swear you're like Inuyasha and Shippo whenever they're injured. Their bark is worse then their bite."

The demon made one last attempt to frighten Kagome away by lifting its head and snapping it's massive jaw in her direction. Kagome remained grounded in her position, not even offering a flinch.

"Are you done now? I already told you that your tricks aren't going to work so you may as well just relax and stop straining yourself while I treat you." Kagome set her yellow backpack upon the ground and removed a first aid kit along with two pots and a wash cloth.

' The miko is going to treat me? I thought that she had come to finish me off in my weakened state. I don't smell any malice in her aura now do I see it in her lovely eyes. Lovely? The poison is making me delirious.'

"I'll return in a few minutes ok? You should rest, it'll slow the poison." A sad smile weakly formed on the priestess' lips as she ran off into the woods.

' Humans, such bizarre beings.' The demon's mind began to wander as a wave of pain swept through its body. The dog struggled against its weary effects but alas the poison won, forcing the demon into a state of deep sleep.

A few hours later...

"I'm back!" Kagome shouted as she entered the clearing once again. ' Aww he's sleeping, poor creature that poison must be really toxic.'

"I'll make you well again, I promise." Kagome whispered as she set down one of the pots now filled with water that she found in a near by stream. The second pot was filled to the top with herbs and sap from several trees.

"Good thing Kaede taught me how to treat certain ailments."

Kagome then set out for her next task, building a fire. Fortunately there were many dead branches lying around her immediate area. Once she placed them in a neat pile she rummaged through her backpack and retrieved her waterproof matches. ' I'll have to thank mom for sneaking those into my bag.'

Kagome waved a small fan at the meek fire until it gained enough strength to sustain itself and provide heat for the night. She then held the pot of water over the fire and waited for it to boil. The last thing the priestess wanted was to clean the wounds with bacteria infested water.

"Almost sunset..." Her eyes shifted over to her savior. "I've gotta treat him quickly, he's breathing too hard."

Kagome carried the hot water and wash cloth over towards the demon and set it down beside him. She then ran over to her pot of herbs and held it over the fire for a few moments before returning.

' There's so much blood...I'm amazed he's still alive.' ((Don't ask how Kagome knows he's a he but it's obvious ok people?))

The young woman rolled up her white sleeves before soaking the clean cloth in the warn waters. Her hand lightly guided over the beast's, removing the dirt and dried blood that could cause infection. Kagome cleansed the cloth and repeated these actions until the area was clean. The demon stirred slightly from time to time but never fully awoke much to the priestess' relief.

Kagome retrieved her first aid kit and removed a large bottle of antiseptic and frowned. ' This is gonna wake him up for sure. I hope he doesn't tear me to pieces.' Kagome soaked the wash cloth in the substance and rubbed it over the first gash. Sure enough the demon's eyes opened as he released a soft whimper of pain.

"I'm really sorry but I have to make sure you don't get an infection ok? Please bare with me, I know how bad this stuff hurts because I have used it myself. " Kagome's pleads were enough to convince the demon to endure the torture that she was inflicting upon her. The demon did shoot her dirty looks each time she applied more on its injuries and released the occasional impatient sigh.

"Ok I'm done with that, I only have two more things to do now, just try and go back to sleep ok?" The demon shoot its head as it glanced over to the metal pot filled with herbs and sap.

' A poison remedy, it seems I underestimated this priestess.'

"This part shouldn't hurt." Kagome said as she retrieved the pot and began to coat on the salve.

' It feels warm...almost soothing.' The demon watched as Kagome continued to treat his injuries. Before the demon realized it his nose was within a foot of her proximity, sniffing in her scent.

Kagome blushed slightly at the demon's actions as she finished applying the herbal remedy. Without thinking she gently placed a hand upon the demon's nose and stroked it affectionately. The demon gently licked her face with its massive tongue before resting its head upon the ground, closing its eyes shut.

' Why did I just lick her? What's wrong with me?" The demon allowed its mental ramblings to carry it off into a deep slumber while the priestess prepared the final step of treatment. Stitches.

(( Mentally cringes))

Kagome removed a large needle and surgical threat from her kit and doused them with antiseptic before beginning.

((I am not gonna type the stitching because it will make me nauseated, and I am sure you feel the same way))

After an hour of tedious work the wounds had been successfully closed. Kagome packed away her medical kit and left her pots beside the fire, leaving them to be rinsed in the morning. She then checked up on her patient one last time before falling asleep upon the ground.

Jade: Ok now that she's treated him I can move on in my story. Please review and please offer some names for the dog demon. The sooner I get suggestions the sooner I can stop calling him a demon, dog and creature. The next chapter will be up shortly.


	3. His Name and Naraku's Attack

Jade: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I have decided the name and it will appear in the chapter along with the meaning. For those who inquired about the pairing then you are accurate I just won't say it in commentary for those who don't want to know. It's pretty obvious though. On with the story.

**His Name and Naraku's Attack**

Kagome released a startled gasp when her eyes met the great dog demon's.

"Geez don't scare me like that, I'm not used to waking up to that. I didn't mean it in a bad way...just forget it don't stare at me like that." The girl rambled as she tried to expend the adrenaline kick her body had given her from the awakening.

The demon simply snorted and looked off into the distant forest, ignoring the girl.

' She's an extraordinary human, so kind and caring I wonder if she would have treated me if she had known...'

"Hey, umm can you speak? I know this sounds like a silly question but some demons in their full form can and some can't." Kagome stood and shifted her weight uncomfortably as she awaited his reply.

The demon simply shook his head and looked at her with disinterest.

"Can you give me some indication of your name then?"

The demon shook its head as it began to curiously sniff the human once more.

' I could woman but then you'd flee the moment you heard it.'

"Hey that's ticklish....well then I don't want to call you dog or demon so I'll just have to come up with something since you refuse to tell me your name."

The demon released a small growl as it shook its head once more.

"You'll get a say in it...." Kagome pleaded softly as she reached out and began to rub the bridge of its nose once more. The demon's eyes fell shut, enjoying the sensation.

' What is she doing to me? It feels wonderful.'

"Ok hmm, how about Kaze?" Kagome heard a deep growl of displease. "Ok ok, hmm how about Yuki?" The demon gave her no indication of a yes or a no on that name. "I'll take that as a maybe. Naito?" The demon growled at the mention at that name as well so she quickly dismissed it.

"Yamato?" Kagome received no sound with that name either so she kept that in her consideration pile.

"Taiyou?" Again no sound was heard so she left it to be considered.

"How about Isamu?" A soft lick against her cheek was received when the name was mentioned.

"Ok, so I'll call you Isamu. I'm Kagome." She then bowed slightly to the demon and smiled.

"Are you feeling better today Isamu?" The demon licked her once again and wagged its tail slightly.

"Glad to hear it. You'll need to take it easy for a few days. The poison has made you weak and you could easily rip out your stitches so don't try and wander off ok?"

The demon released a small huff then nodded its head. The demon knew what she stated was true and there was no point in denying that fact.

"Well I'll be back soon ok?" Kagome then took off into the woods with her quiver and arrows in hand.

' Where is she going? It's dangerous for her to wander around without a guardian. Speaking of guardians where is the hanyou and her pack of humans? I did not even smell them on her when I encountered her. Why am I worrying though, we are even. I have saved her life and she has saved mine. I owe her no debt and once I am healed I can go my separate way...'

Isamu seemed to hesitate at the thought of leaving Kagome's presence but he brushed it off for now.

An hour had passed and Kagome had returned with the corpse of a deer demon. Isamu's eyes widened at Kagome's hunt and made a small sound of inquiry.

"I know this seems belittling but you need to eat to regain your strength. I'm sure you dislike the taste of human food so please just take it and don't protest."

Isamu extended his paw, dragging the demon closer before sinking it's teeth into the warn flesh.

Once Kagome witnessed that Isamu was actually going to eat the meal she had brought she gathered her pots and went out to the stream to clean them and supply fresh water for her meal.

' Such a kind-hearted girl, I don't think I've ever met a woman that would ever do such a thing for me. I could have gone on for a few days without food yet she selflessly went out and brought me something before nourishing herself. The Hanyou is spoiled by her presence and so am I.'

Kagome returned with two pots, both filled with fresh water. She held them both over the fire until they came to a boil then added ramen to one of the containers. She set aside the other for drinking water.

Isamu watched her prepare the unfamiliar meal with great interest as he cleaned the blood from his muzzle.

' I'm amazed she isn't disgusted by my actions. Any human would have been sickened by the sight a demon's table manners. I am dignified in my humanoid form though. Perhaps when she trusts me more I will reveal it to her but for now I must remain in this form as this Isamu.'

Kagome smiled, her body sensing a pair of eyes focused upon her. "Would you like to try a little when it's done?"

Isamu shook his head then rested it upon the ground. Enjoying the priestess' company.

' So beautiful, those onyx locks and that porcelain skin. Her eyes are the color of sapphire and her body is perfectly formed. The skantily clad outfit steals from true beauty. I wish she wore a more appropriate outfit.'

Kagome began to hum as she removed a pair of chopsticks from her bag and began to eat straight from the pot. "Forgot to pack my plastic bowls, oh well."

' So innocent...I must stop thinking in such manners. Why does she captivate my interest? What dubs her to be so different from the others? Is it the fact that she smells like a cherry blossom in mid bloom? Or her unique beauty? Or is it her fiery determination or....oh stop it! Just stop admiring her!' The dog released a sigh of frustration before closing its eyes to clear its thoughts.

"You must be worn out. Sorry you were injured. I want to thank you for aiding me back there. I never really got to since you ran off before I could finish."

Isamu gently pressed his nose into her back and nudged her with it gently indicating a return of gratitude.

Kagome finished her meal in silence then rested her back against a near by tree.

' I'm still worn out I guess. I didn't realize I used so much energy to treat Isamu. Oh well I'll just take a small nap.'

"Isamu I am going to sleep for a little while ok?"

Isamu nodded his head then closed his eyes choosing to do the same.

A few days later...

Isamu had regained the strength to walk again thanks to Kagome's kind bedside manner. She ventured out into the woods twice a day to retrieve game for him to eat. She also constantly kept his wounds from becoming infected and removed is stitches. Isamu had become quite fond of the priestess over the few days he had spent with her and the thought of leaving her without knowing where her usual band of protectors were sent him into a state of displeasure.

"I wonder where Inuyasha and the others are, I know that I came back a week early but Inuyasha usually comes to get me before I'm due back to this time." Kagome released a small sigh as she rested her hands upon her chin and shut her eyes momentarily.

' Kagome's not from this time? That would explain the unusual customs and wardrobe. How is that possible though, she must be a very powerful priestess if she is capable of such a feat.'

"I guess I'll go look for them once you head out Isamu. You're no longer in need of my aid."

The demon released a deep growl of anger at the girl's statement as he stood and approached her.

"What? Surely you don't want to tag along do you?" Kagome's voice filled with a hint of hope as she reached out and stroked the side of Isamu's cheek.

He nodded gently then licked her entire face, relishing the small giggle that the priestess released.

"Ok, thank you so much. We can head out as soon as I take a bath ok?"

' Such a hygienic being. Not that I'm complaining. The humans of her time must follow the same custom. That's a relieving thought. After all I will live a long time...'

"Isamu? I asked you if that was ok, so is it?" The demon nodded then nudged her forward, giving the priestess a start towards the spring.

Once the priestess was out of sight Isamu followed her path and rested in a thicket near the springs. Why felt compelled to stand guard why she bathed he did not know. Isamu had convinced himself that it was simply to ensure her safety, however, he knew that was false.

Kagome stood shoulder deep in the cool waters, scrubbing herself down with soap. As she rinsed herself her mind began to wander into a world of questions.

' Where is Inuyasha and the others? Who is Isamu really? He seems so familiar. What if something happened to everyone while I was gone? What if Naraku has them what if......what was that?'

Kagome tensed as she stilled herself in the waters, looking about rapidly.

' I swear I heard one of Naraku's wasps..'

Isamu jumped to his feet, running towards the spring. He too had heard the sound, which meant Naraku, couldn't be too far away.

' Nobody is going to touch my Kagome....My? I must be thinking this way since I have been in my true form for so long.'

"Isamu? What are you doing here? Did you hear it too?" The demon sent her a cold glare, indicating that she should be silent.

' Where are they...I smell them all around but where are they?'

A small yelp escaped Kagome's lips as an unknown force yanked her underwater.

' Naraku's puppet!' Isamu dove beneath the water and swam after Kagome.

' If I don't free her soon she'll drown.'

A cocoon of tentacles surrounded Kagome's dying form, preventing her from surfacing for air. As she struggled in the puppet's grip she slowly began to lose consciousness.

' Hold on Kagome, I'm almost there....'

The doll formed a sly smile as it locked eyes with Isamu's.

' So the great dog demon of the Western Lands is protecting the priestess. How intriguing...' The puppet shot forward a tentacle in Isamu's direction, but the dog was far more agile then he appeared. Within a second Naraku's puppet was destroyed and the priestess was in Isamu's possession once more.

Isamu used the tip of his nose to guide Kagome to the shores of the spring. Once he deposited the girl upon the dry soil he rolled her onto her stomach and pressed his massive paw against her back. The girl began to cough and sputter as clear liquid exited her mouth. Once she had expelled all of the water he removed her paw and sat down beside her.

' Thank goodness.'

"Thank you Isamu....I owe you again....."

Isamu simply pressed his nose into her stomach and closed his eyes.

' She owes me nothing...'

"I'm glad to see your ok too." Kagome giggled as she reached up and gently stroked his wet ears. A deep growl of pleasure escaped the hollow of his throat.

"Aww that's so cute."

' Cute?' Isamu shied away from her touch and rested his head upon the ground. It was only then that the young priestess had become aware that she was clad only in her undergarments.

"Turn around Isamu!"

Isamu released a deep growl as he covered an ear with his paw. ' Do not shout woman.'

"Sorry, just turn around ok?" Kagome pleaded as she kept her back turned to him. The demon simply rolled his eyes and followed her command. Kagome swiftly wrestled on her uniform then tapped him upon the shoulder. "You can look now."

' Humans, so overly modest.'

Jade: Isamu means Bravery. I thought it was very appropriate in this case. I'd like to thank Goldrose for submitting that name to me. Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! I was going to name him Yuusha which means Hero but I thought that was kinda cocky. Please read and review. The adventures of Isamu and Kagome will begin shortly within the next chapter or two. Thanks for the wonderful reviews!


	4. The Village of Sorrow

The Village of Sorrow 

Jade: This chapter is a little more serious...thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews.

' Naraku must be becoming bold or stupid. I swear when I find that baboon I shall rip him apart by each limb of his body for placing his unclean hands upon m-I mean upon Kagome. Such a filthy beast must not continue to taint this world.'

"Isamu are you alright, I can feel the muscles in your back tensing up." Isamu instantly relaxed at the harmonious tone of Kagome's voice. ' I forgot the priestess was riding upon my back. She's been quiet as well. '

"It shouldn't be much longer to Kaede's village. Thanks for giving me a ride there."

The dog demon lefted his nose slightly in disgust. ' How dare the think it was an option to walk there unaccompanied. Naraku is clearly trying to hunt her down and it would be impossible to leave her vulnerable to him.

"Ok, sorry I thanked you, didn't realize it would offend your demon pride." Isamu released a small sigh as the priestess continued on with her rant, tuning her out. He suddenly yielded in his tracks and released a small growl. ' I saw a flash of one of Naraku's golem's. It must be following us.'

"It's Naraku again isn't it?" Kagome reached into her backpack, withdrawing her quiver and arrows.

' Wise girl. Perhaps she isn't as vulnerable as she seems. Afterall she did actually attempt to stand up to the tiger demon that I fought. I don't know if I should call her courageous or foolish.'

Isamu quickened his pace through the woods, occasionally catching a glimpse of the doll that hid itself amongst the forest thicket. Once he cleared the land he continued at a rapid rate until reaching the outskirts of the village.

' Blood, the scent is overwhelming.' Isamu's eyes snapped shut as he brought a paw to his nose and gagged upon the foul scent.

"Isamu?" Kagome slowly dismounted and took a few steps forward. The village was completely silent. "What's going on?" Her voice barely rose above a whisper as she tensed. A small growl emitted from Isamu's throat as he began to follow her reluctantly.

"Kaede? Inuyasha? Sango? Shippo? Where are you guys?" Kagome's voice slowly elevated from concerned to frightened as she darted through the center of the village towards Kaede's hut.

' The scent of the hanyou and the others is pungent but their blood has not been spilled. Could it be that...'

"Well, well, well; never thought I would see the day. You're Kagome's lap dog now..."

..............................................................................................................................

"Kaede? Lady Kaede?!" Kagome burst through the front door and gasped. The hut had been completely rummaged. Shredded books and shattered glass rested everywhere upon the ground.

"Kagome my child." A weak voice replied.

"Lady Kaede, what happened?"

"Listen closely my child. Naraku has taken control of your allies, you can no longer trust them. They are now pawns for his plans. I know they didn't mean to do it but they murdered the villagers. I now shall suffer the same fate."

Kaede turned over on her side to reveal five large gash marks in her back. "I am sorry I could not lift the curse upon them. They are completely oblivious, you must make new allies....and....and...finish the quest. Only then will they be.....saved."

..............................................................................................................................

"Why don't you change back? " Inuyasha slowly withdrew the Tetsaiga and began to twirl it around carelessly.

"Are you afraid? Afraid of rejection? Are you afraid of making that cunt cry?" Inuyasha smirked as he continued onwards with his interrogation.

' How dare he call her that.' Isamu lunged forward snapping his massive jaw at Inuyasha, the hanyou evaded the attack by a mere inch.

"You're not the fastest anymore, Naraku has made us all stronger, and faster. He will collect all of the jewel shards and he will be the ruler of these lands." Inuyasha sheathed his blade and casually cleaned the dirt from beneath his fingernails.

' He's waiting for something but what? What did he mean by us? What has Naraku done to him? What-' Isamu was torn from his thoughts when a shriek of agony echoed through the village of the dead.

' Kagome...' Isamu snarled at the sound of her cries. Before he could rush to her location Inuyasha began to speak once again.

"Took the bitch long enough to find her. Kaede is one tough wench, I wonder if she died before she told Kagome. Maybe the broad lived just long enough to tell her though, either way it doesn't matter. My work here is done. Naraku has ordered us not to slay you yet, a swift death takes away from all of the fun."

Isamu slashed his poisonous claws towards the half-breed as he fled, lightly cutting him upon the back.

' I will have Naraku's head. He has caused Kagome the greatest pain of all. Her revenge and journey has now become mine and I vow that I shall aid her until my last breath upon this Earth.' Isamu sprinted to Kaede's hut where he found Kagome coiled into the fetal position beside the dead healer.

" Inuyasha....Kaede....Inuyasha killed.....Oh God!" She then broke into a hysterical sob as she rocked herself back and fourth. "Why God? God Damn you Naraku, God Damn you! Why don't you just fucking kill me, why did you have to make innocent people suffer?!"

Isamu knelt down beside the sobbing Miko and began to lick her tears away. Kagome slammed her small balled up fists into his muscular side as she allowed her emotion to run wild. After twenty minutes of endless tears Kagome had fallen asleep due to the emotional shock she endured. Isamu gently swept up the miko with his tail and placed her upon his back then exited the village.

Isamu felt his heart wrench for the first time for another's grief. ' I wish there was more that I could do for you Kagome. I am not the best man to offer comfort or any kind emotion. I will give you revenge though. I will also provide sanctuary from evil. This is all that I can do for you. I know it isn't much but I will protect you and avenge you with all of my wrath and might.'

Jade: Please read and review. Poor Kags huh? Naraku is really gonna get it in later chapters. I know all of you are probably saying how could you make Inuyasha and the others evil? Well I needed some legitimate reason to keep Isamu and Kagome together. Isamu is Kagome's only ally now so they will have to fight side by side. I thought it would make an interesting plot twist to make Kagom'e allies an enemy. Makes the story much more interesting.READ AND REVIEW!


	5. Comfort

Jade: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA I have something wonderful planned in this chapter... grins happily Trust me I think you'll love and hate me for this!

Comfort 

Kagome awoke to a room laced with darkness, only lit with the moonlight.

"A cave? How did I get....Isamu, thank you." She squinted her eyes, trying to see in the nearly pitch-black cave for any traces of the dog demon.

' I guess he left...everyone's gone now.' Several tears ran down the length of her cheek as she buried her face into her hands, drawing her knees against her chest. The priestess fell into a stage of deep sleep.

.................................................................................................................................

Isamu wandered deep into the woods in search of a hot spring. ' I cannot withstand being in this form much longer I must take a break from it.' A soft white glow surrounded the young demon as he began to morph back. In place of the dog demon stood a man composed of a height of 6'4 with long silver locks that was level with his knees. His chest was bare, marked with pink magenta stripes along with his bare arms and legs. His body was nude accept for the white fluffy tail that coiled around his slender hips to hide his manhood. His golden eyes gazed out into the middle of the forest, his pointed ears twitching slightly to the sounds of the forest that surrounded him.

"Much better." He uttered with a voice as smooth as velvet.

As he ventured further into the forest his nose caught scent of something familiar.

"Jaken..." He then leapt into the air, tracking the scent down within a matter of minutes. After several powerful leaps over the trees he landed before his servant and smiled coyly at the dumbfounded imp.

"MASTER SESSHOUMARU!" The young Lord cringed at the toad's squawks and released a snarl.

"Silence." He ordered as his tail coiled more tightly around his waist.

' Is Rin here as well?' He sniffed the air once more yet detected no trace of her in the air.

"What is it that you want Jaken?" His piercing yellow eyes bore into the imp's oversized yellow eyes.

"Master where have you been? I have been searching for you for days!" The imp rested his weight upon the two-headed staff as he awaited his reply.

"I owe you no explanation, but I am feeling rather generous so I shall provide it. I will not be returning to the castle for some time. Inuyasha has fallen into the hands of Naraku along with his comrade's with the exception of the priestess so therefore I will be her new assistant upon her quest for the Shikon and Naraku."

Jaken's eyes widened at his master's reply. "Have you lost your mind Master?"

Sesshomaru knelt down and grabbed Jaken by the scruff of the neck. "How dare you question my decision. The priestess saved my life after my encounter with the tiger youkai and now I am simply returning the favor by aiding her."

Jaken cringed as Sesshomaru tossed him roughly upon the ground. "I-I apologize Master, I thought the priestess had bewitched you or something. Now I understand Master, please forgive me."

"Jaken you must care for Rin until I complete my task of helping the priestess...she is not aware of my true identity so I must order you not to come searching for me again. Nor must Rin. The priestess would never trust me if she knew the truth, is that understood?"

Jaken nodded as he slowly rose from the ground and dusted himself off.

"Master Sesshomaru, you've been in your true for this entire time?"

Sesshomaru nodded and sighed. "Yes, I needed a break from it so I ventured out here...Jaken, if Inuyasha, the Slayer, the Monk or the Foxchild come to the castle you must not kill them. Capture them or drive them away is that understood?"

"But why master, they are your enemies." The toad grew bold once again and was put into place.

"I told you not to question my authority..."

"Very well, but may I ask what happened with the tiger demon. I remember he infiltrated our castle and tried to kidnap Rin in order to blackmail you but what happened after you chased after him.

"I chased him to the Bone Eater's Well. Upon arriving at that location I found Kagome in danger of being attacked by the demon. Suprisingly the miko tried to take a stand against it but since the demon was enhanced by the power of Shikon her noble attempts failed. I intervened and was poisoned by the beast's claws before I slew him. Afterwards I fled to the forest to recover and the Miko followed me. I was much worse off then I thought I was originally and the priestess treated me with salve, cleaned my wounds and stitched them. The foolish girl even went so far as to hunt game for me. After I had recovered I took her back to the village where the dead Miko's sister resided to find the village dead. I encountered my brother there and discovered that Naraku had cast him and his allies under his control. Kikyo's sister was apparently killed by my hanyou brother. Kagome did not cope well and so I took her back here, she is resting in the cave."

"I see, well I shall leave you alone master, but if you need anything I will gladly assist you in secret."

"You better treat Rin kindly in my absence." His narrow golden eyes glowed in an attempt to intimidate his servant.

"Yes, yes yes master I will."

Jaken then vanished into the woods leaving Sesshomaru alone once more.

The Western Lord ventured off once more until he came across the hot spring.

"Finally. I'll have to remember where this is so Kagome may bathe as well..." A small smile caressed his lips as he thought about the beautiful priestess without her garments on. "What a beautiful sight that was." The great dog demon dove into the warm waters and swam out into the center of the spring, allowing his troubles and cares to float away.

(( ok please don't kill me I am saving a hot spring scene for later so be nice to me.))

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha, there you are I've been looking all over for you." Kagome ran into his arms and instantly embraced him. Joy filled her being. "It was all just a bad dream wasn't it. You didn't kill Kaede or the villagers did you it was all just a bad dream right?"

"Yes he whispered softly as he held her more tightly before releasing her. Crimson began to flood his golden eyes. "Inuyasha?"

"What?" The hanyou replied, only the voice was not his own. It was Naraku's.

"N-no..." Kagome gasped as she backed away from the hanyou.

"What's the matter my sweet Kagome?"

"Yes what's the matter?" Three voices asked in unison from behind her. The priestess twirled around to find Sango, Miroku and Shippo standing before her. Their voice also held Naraku's tone as well.

"No get away from me!" The priestess shouted.

"Why? We're your friends Kagome." Sango replied as blood appeared upon her hands and weapon. Blood also appeared upon Miroku's garments and Inuyasha's as well. The scene shifted to Kaede's village.

"No....please no no no!" Kagome shouted as she fell upon the ground.

"We just got started Kagome, but you won't die yet." Inuyasha chided as he withdrew the Tetsaiga. Before Kagome appeared Kouga and his clan.

"Windscar!" Inuyasha shouted. In one fierce swipe the entire clan rested dead upon the ground.

"Kouga!" Kagome shouted as she attempted to run towards him. Only she couldn't.

"It's only begun." Miroku bellowed as Kagome's family appeared before her. He slowly removed his prayer beads and smiled as his wind tunnel engulfed them. Kagome was not taken into the maelstrom of power though.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Her eyes snapped open as she released a scream that echoed through the cave. Her tears flowed freely as she held herself once more and began to sob. She jumped slightly as she felt a pair of strong arms slowly slipped around her small frame.

"Shh....it was a bad dream Kagome." A voice whispered to her as the arms drew her against his body.

"I-Isamu?" Kagome asked nervously unable to see her surroundings. The moon had disappeared behind the clouds making it pitch black.

"Yes. "He whispered once more as he rested her head against his shoulder and sighed softly.

Kagome trembled violently in his arms as she continued to cry.

"You're voice it sounds so familiar....and your eyes do to. That's all I can see since they glow."

"I'll reveal myself to you in good time Kagome. I just want you to trust me. "

Kagome nodded as she buried her head deeper into his shoulder and sniffled.

"What happened in your dream?" He asked as he gently ran his clawed fingers down her cheek.

"Inuyasha and the others...they killed Kouga, my family and the village."

' Naraku's toying with her mind while she is vulnerable. He will pay.' A soft growl escaped the hollow if his throat. Kagome instantly tensed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just angry that you must suffer Kagome."

"I thought, I thought you left Isamu, when I woke up earlier you were gone and I cried myself asleep."

A small frown tugged at his lips. He was grateful that the miko could not see him at this moment.

"I needed to bathe so I went out to the hot spring while you rested. I just came back a few moments ago. I'll take you there in the morning. Now rest, you need your health and your strength. If you're not careful the sorrow shall rob you of your vitality.

Kagome was already one step ahead of him though; sleeping peacefully pressed against his nearly naked form. ' What are you doing to this Sesshomaru, Kagome?'

Jade: Don't kill me he will tell her soon I promise you that. I thought I would give you guys a little tease. Hehe. Please read and review. I'll update really soon. The Village of Sorrow was intended to be posted last night but Fanfiction's upload page was messed up. Grr. That is why you guys are getting two chapters in one day! Please read and review. Input and suggestions are very important to me.


	6. Kagome's Discovery

Jade: Apparently my readers like the nearly nude Sesshomaru. Yeah, I drool over the thought too. Sesshomaru is still very ruthless when it comes to Jaken and those that are his enemies but he is sweet as candy when it comes to Kagome. Well everyone knows now and I think everyone is definitely happy that Sessy is Isamu. I will reveal Isamu probably in this chapter or the next. I have been told that some of my chapters are short. I apologize and realize this but the reason why that occurs is because I run out of content on that chapter and I hate writing filler info which nobody wants to read points to english assigned reading novels So I'm sorry if my chapters are short at times but I don't wanna bore y'all. I do it to save you from pointless drabble.Sorry for the long commentary, on with the story. After all y'all wanna read MORE about a nearly NAKED Sessy right?

Kagome's Discovery 

As the first traces of dawn crept into the cave Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes, gazing down at the sleeping priestess. A small smile gently graced his lips as he placed a tender kiss upon her forehead and placed her against the wall. Sesshomaru then took in one last glance of his sleeping princess then fled the cave.

Sesshomaru lurked through the forest for several moments before coming across a few rabbit youkai and smiled. ' Breakfast...' He slowly coiled his tail from around his waist and snared one of the rabbits with it. The rabbit released a small scream as Sesshomaru sank his fangs into its neck, draining it dry of its life force.

(( Yes people, Sesshomaru is hunting completely nude now...))

Once the first rabbit rested dead in his clutches he chased after its brethren, trapping it in a similar fashion. Once he had drained the second rabbit he ran his forearm against his lips, erasing all traces of blood.

"These should do nicely for the priestess. Hopefully she is still sleeping...if she isn't then I'll have to change back and allow her to prepare the meal herself."

Sesshomaru secured his white furry tail around his waist once more as he headed back to his temporary residence. Along the way he gathered pieces of wood that would provide a sufficient fire to prepare the meal.

Kagome's eyes cracked open at the scent of food. "Isamu?" She questioned, looking around. Yet she found no trace of the demon or his human form.

"That's right, he held me and comforted me last night." A small blush flushed her cream colored cheeks.

"I felt so safe, so warm. For a moment I forgot about the day's sorrow. What am I thinking I haven't even seen his other form yet..." Kagome shook her head from side to side, attempting to abandon the childish thoughts that ran through her mind yet they still lingered.

After a few moments of daydreaming about who Isamu really was she rose from the ground and proceeded to walk out of the cave, hoping to find where the scent of food was originating.

Sesshomaru tensed as Kagome's scent grew stronger from the cave.

' She's coming out...' His eyes instantly widened as his jaw protruded forward. His skin became covered in white fur while his size expanded significantly. Just as he completed his transformation the priestess stepped into the blinding daylight.

"Good morning Isamu." Her voice was filled with more cheer than the previous day. This brought great relief to the demon's heart. Isamu slowly approached her and pressed his nose against her back, releasing a playful growl at her before nudging her towards the fire where the rabbit roasted upon two thick pieces of wood.

"You went out and prepared food for me?" Her voice was filled with surprise and curiosity. The demon nodded as he sat down beside, watching her reaction with great amusement.

"T-thank you, that the nicest thing I think anyone has ever done for me. Inuyasha makes me prepare the meals no matter how I feel or what my condition is. You truly are good to me."

Isamu gently licked Kagome's face then turned his gaze to the cooked rabbit. Kagome quickly grasped the concept and grasped one of the sticks then helped herself.

' Poor girl, she must be starving to death. How dare my brother treat her in such a cruel manner, he truly is ignorant when it comes to women.

Isamu mentally chuckled as he watched Kagome devour the food he had brought her. ' At least she isn't trying to appear dainty, it is one of her more admirable qualities. So genuine, so candid. Lovely as well.' Sesshomaru no longer tried to hide his emotions from himself. He had developed a fond crush upon the woman.

" you not stare at me while I eat? It makes me a bit uncomfortable." The demon instantly honored her request, turning his attention to the trees.

' She would be a wonderful role model for Rin to look to. She would also make a perfect mate...' Sesshomaru mentally froze for a moment as he allowed the thought to marinate. ' Yes a mate, more then a mate...a lover.'

Once Kagome finished her meal Isamu hoisted her onto his back with his tail and began to walk through the forest. The priestess offered no protest placing complete trust in her companion. Her mind continued to reflect upon the previous night. ' His eyes looked so familiar...they were truly beautiful. Why is he so apprehensive about revealing himself to me? I don't care who he really is, I know that he cares a great deal for me, I just wish he told me.'

"Isamu...I want to know who you really are." She whispered softly as she leaned forward and began to scratch the backs of his ears. A small whimper of pleasure escaped his mouth as he slowed his pace.

' I would protest to this but it feels divine.' Isamu allowed his eyes to close for a brief moment before focusing upon the path ahead. He was taking her to the hot springs, just as he promised the previous night before. ' I should tell her, perhaps after she bathes, then she will be more relaxed.'

Isamu stopped in front of the warm shores and eased Kagome down with the aid of his tail. He then stepped away from the springs to offer her privacy. Once again he remained within an earshot incase she was in danger.

Kagome eagerly stripped her clothing off of her slender body and dove into the warm waters.

( Like I said I am still saving the detail for some other time. Please don't kill me.))

Isamu smiled inwardly as the priestess stood before him clothed once again. ' She seems to be better...'

Kagome smiled at her protector and extended her arm outwards, gently stroking his muzzle with her hand. In return Isamu playfully pounced upon Kagome, pinning her against the ground. She released a series of giggles as he began to lick her face repetitively with his oversized tongue.

' She said she wanted to see...'

He ceased his harmless attack for a moment then poked his nose into her stomach before continuing his ticklish licks. Slowly the demon's fur melted away, leaving only bare skin. Isamu's body then proceeded to decrease in size. Kagome reached out to grasp the dog demon's fur; instead she clutched a handful of long silver locks.

' He's finally changing back!' A small smile of delight presented itself upon her lips. As Isamu's form continued to change his licks became more sensual to the touch. His weight lightened significantly, indicating that his transformation had been completed.

The tongue bath ceased, Kagome allowed a small frown to appear upon her lips. ' Her face is not made to hold an expression.' The demon moved his lips to hers, allowing them to collide. Kagome inhaled sharply then returned the kiss with the same gentle demeanor.'

When the kiss ceased she frowned once more. ' I still haven't gotten a good look at him, he's too close for me to identify. All I can see are those hypnotic pools of gold.' Kagome gently pressed her hands against his bare chest and gasped. ' It's like touching silk.' Her hands began to explore every inch of his defined valley, leaving the unknown man growling in pleasure. Once again she pressed her hands against his chest, applying a bit of pressure to push him away for a better view. Much to her dismay the demon nestled his head into her neck.

"If I allow you to see then you must not scream." Her eyes widened as she listened to his pleading tone. "I won't I promise, now please, let me see." Kagome whispered

Isamu slowly pulled away from her and sat back. Shock filled the young priestess' face. A small smile graced the Demon Lord's lips as he watched her fill with bewilderment.

"S-sesshomaru?" She squeaked softly.

' She must be appalled...' He thought darkly as he turned his gaze away from her. Kagome, on the other hand allowed her eyes drink up every inch of the elegant sight before her. She couldn't help but fixate upon his superb facial features, sculpted mid section or the fluffy tail that coiled around his waist.'

"Wow..." She breathed softly.

' Wow?' He questioned as he moved closer to her. ' Perhaps she is not disgusted.'

Kagome's face flushed as Sesshomaru met her gaze once again. He then performed the most seductive act of all, he smiled at her, flashing his upper teeth. Kagome nearly melted

"Kagome..." He called out gently. "A-aren't you disgusted?"

She gasped in shock. ' How could I be appalled when my protector is none other than Sesshomaru! Ecstatic is the word for what I am at this moment'

"No..." She whispered as she slipped her body into his arms. "I'm surprised but not appalled. Pleasantly surprised."

His arms gently ensnared her as he gazed down at her. "I just didn't want to keep it a secret anymore. I couldn't offer you true comfort in that other form my sweet Kagome."

"Thank you, for everything..." She then buried her head into his neck as she had done the previous night, only this time she began to kiss it affectionately.

' Honesty is the best policy...' Sesshomaru mused to himself as he kissed the fragile creature upon the forehead.

Jade: Heh fluff...gotta love fluff. Well obviously Kagome doesn't mind the Sexy Sessy as her guardian now does she? Now we can truly begin the adventure. Love will blossom and they will journey on their quest to free Inuyasha and the others. Please read and review. I'll try and update this week, there is a slim chance that won't happen, this week is our homecoming along with other zany stuff. PLEASE REVIEW! I love to hear input. It's important to me.


	7. Kagome's Confusion and Sesshomaru's Hear...

Jade: Thank you for the lovely reviews. I hope you guys like this next chapter. Also I am addressing where Sesshomaru and Kagome stand.

Kagome's Confusion and Sesshomru's Heart 

It was nighttime once again, and Sesshomaru slept peacefully. Kagome, however sat up wide-awake.

' I kissed him...why did I do that? I barely know him and I made out with him. Everything felt so perfect and yet it seems estranged. I hardly know him, and the reputation that he holds is that of a manslayer, incapable of compassion and love. He told me that he cared for me...I'm just so confused. I don't know what to do; I don't know what I am feeling towards him. I'm exhausted emotionally; this is all too much. Inuyasha and the others are the villains now and Sesshomaru has confessed his interest in me. I always thought it would be the other way around, I thought that it would be Inuyasha that would pour his heart out to me. Was I seeing something that was incapable of coming to pass? He is blinded by Kikyo when it comes to love. He becomes naive and stupid whenever she is around so I suppose his heart truly belongs to her. '

Her gaze shifted to Sesshomaru, watching his chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm.

' I truly am grateful for all he has done for me and I do feel something when I am near him but I need more time to figure it out. I only pray he understands and that he will remain by my side otherwise I'll be all alone.'

A single tear eased down her porcelain cheek as she pressed her face into her knees and released a deep sigh. Sesshomaru's ears twitched slightly at her expulsion of air. The demon lord was not truly asleep, he only feigned it to ease the priestess' concerns about his health and his rest.

' Why is she crying? Did I hurt her? I don't think I can forgive myself if I caused her any discomfort. Perhaps I expressed myself too soon, I should have waited longer to tell her how I feel. After all she only knows me as a monster. She is the first I have allowed to see who I truly am. She must still be delicate with the loss of her friends to Naraku. I must be slow and patient with her, and I must not force myself upon her again like I did earlier.

.................................................................................................................................

"Kagome, awaken at once." The priestess rolled over onto her side, ignoring the commanding voice.

"Kagome." The voice now held a slight edge in it along with a sense of urgency.

"What?" She uttered groggily as she forced her eyelids to part. She inhaled sharply as she gazed into a pair of golden eyes.

"Sorry, I'm up what is it." She slowly stood dusting off her clothing.

"You will accompany me back to my manor, you need training if you wish to free your beloved friends from Naraku's clutches."

Kagome blushed slightly at the thought of staying at Sesshomaru's residence.

" How-how do you know I need training?" Kagome's nostrils flared slightly with indignation. Sesshomaru chuckled slightly as he approached the priestess. He then reached out for her and immediately placed her into a position of immobilization.

"Tell me, do you know how to get out of this basic predicament?" Sesshomaru gently purred into her ear as he watched her with curiosity. Kagome's cheeks burned with crimson as her body pressed tightly against his. She began to squirm and struggle in his clutches but she only tired herself out. Sesshomaru on the other hand was enjoying the situation a tad too much, blood swiftly rushed to his loins; forcing him to bite back a deep moan.

"That's enough." He croaked out as he released the girl and closed his eyes. Fortunately the Lord of the West was capable of keeping a degree of control. "Like I said, you need training."

Kagome sighed with defeat as she grabbed her backpack. "Ok, I'm ready to go anytime you are."

A small smirk crossed his lips as he crouched down on all fours, reverting back to his true demonic form. Once he was completely changed he eased Kagome onto his back with the aid of his tail and galloped through the woods.

...............................................................................................................................

After three hours of travel Sesshomaru slowed his pace. A familiar scent assaulted his nose, blood. He swiftly placed Kagome upon the ground then reverted to his human form. Kagome stiffened as she watched him draw his hand over his nose then step forward.

' That can only mean one thing...'

Sesshomaru released a small growl as he stepped through the village, surveying the damage. The attack had been performed with human made tools. Sesshomaru yielded a few feet from a demon corpse and surveyed the damage. The mid-section had been cut clean through.

"Demon slayer tools...." The dog demon snarled as he turned back to see Kagome a few feet away. The scent of salt filled the air as she released a flood of tears.

"Why?!" She screamed suddenly "Why do innocent people have to die because of me?! I know this is my fault. If I hadn't broken the Shikon then there would be less sorrow in this world. "

Sesshomaru rushed over to her and pulled her firmly into his embrace.

"Don't be foolish, villages are murdered constantly. Often it has nothing to do with the Shikon so stop blaming yourself."

Sesshomaru suddenly threw himself ontop of Kagome as a large bone boomerang grazed his bare back.

"AARGH!" He remained ontop of Kagome for a few seconds longer before easing off of her.

"Sesshomaru, are you ok?" She asked as she began to examime his injuries. That's when she froze.

' It can't be....'

Standing twenty feet from her was a woman in a black ninja uniform with pink accents. The woman that stood before her was Sango.

"I will not miss my target this time. I have not been ordered to slay you Sesshomaru, only the priestess so step aside."

"Sango stop it, you're a good person, remember?"

Sango smirked as she readied her weapon and crouched slightly.

"Me, friends with a bitch like you? Don't make me laugh."

Sango drew her arm back before thrusting it forward, letting the oversized weapon soar through the air. She braced herself for the impact but once again it never came. She was now in Sesshomaru's hold, soaring through the air.

"Kagome, you can't hold back. You will have to fight your friends in order to save them do you understand me?"

Kagome nodded and sighed. Kagome's moment of safe comfort was quickly shattered when she caught the sight of Kirara flying towards them.

"Oh shit..." Sesshomaru smirked as he extended his claws, swiping them through the air. This attack easily fended off the ferocious feline, sending it crashing down to the ground.

Sesshomaru then sliced his claws through the air once more, sending an attack in Sango's direction. He knew the power of his maneuver was not lethal but it would definitely cause injury. Much to his delight the slayer was far too slow to outrun it and took the full impact.

"She won't die I promise. We must leave now."

Jade: Please review. Pretty please. I'll try to write better action sequences. Also what is Sango's attack called?


	8. Rage

Jade: So here is another chapter. Sessy gets really angry! Thank you for giving me Sango's attack name. Hehe boomerang on steroids....one of my reviewrs called it that. Perfect title for it actually. Thanks for all of the great reviews, y'all really filled up my email box Thursday.

**Rage**

After several hours of ground and air travel Sesshomaru and Kagome finally reached the Western Lands. Sesshomaru could have sworn that he spotted a baboon at least thrice during the journey but he let it be for now. It was another hour before Kagome and Sesshomaru arrived at his castle. It was beautiful and ornate with copper roofing and brown brick. There were several Japanese water gardens and stables as well.

"I'll give you the tour later but right now we must go inside the castle..."

Kagome nodded as Sesshomaru walked through the front gates then entered the castle through the large redwood double doors.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you have finally returned to us." Jaken shifted his eyes to the human woman that he clutched in his arms. A small smile appeared upon the toad's lips but he refrained from letting his comments be verbally known.

"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru mused. The young child usually was attached to his leg by now, however he did not hear her giddy laughter.

"Master....Rin..."

Sesshomaru placed Kagome gently upon the floor and released a growl. "If harm has come to her during my absence you shall suffer the severity of the consequences. I did not stutter nor did I yield, where is Rin?"

The toad bowed his head slowly and sighed. "The vile demon Naraku and his accomplices rushed the castle the other evening. We lost several servants along with many of our warriors. They tried their very best to protect Rin from Naraku's vile aura but she encountered the horrid abomination and has not awoken since. I talked to the healer and she told me that she was placed under a deep curse. I'm afraid the child will not awaken until—"

Sesshomaru bolted down the hallway, not allowing his servant to finish. He couldn't believe what he had heard, surely it was just a horrid mind trick or a nightmare. Once he reached the child's room he flung the door open and gasped. Resting in the center of the room on a white futon was his adopted child. He slowly drew closer to the child reaching out to touch her small hand, hoping to rouse her. Instead a small strike of lightning struck his hand.

"A barrier! That bastard dare place a barrier around the child!" Crimson slowly melded into his golden eyes as rage consumed him. Naraku's deeds were already inexcusable but now it was truly a personal manner.

"Lord Sesshomaru please calm yourself." Jaken called out as he hurried down the hallway, allowing the young priestess to accompany him.

"Calm myself....CALM MYSELF?! How dare you tell me what to do at a time like this? You are a lowly servant! Rin is in a state of peril and it is my fault because I could not be here to protect her and you tell me to calm myself! I suggest you bite your tongue before I rip it out."

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome whispered as she crept into Rin's room.

"Leave me!" He ordered as he turned to the girl. She shivered slightly as she gazed into his blood red eyes.

"I-I can't....we're in the same situation now and so we need to depend on one another to get through this."

"I said leave me bitch..." His voice held a low and menacing tone as poison dripped from his claws. His rage had completely blinded him of all forms of logic.

"........No." Kagome stated firmly. She then approached him slowly and wrapped her arms firmly around his midsection.

"You are hurting and I understand but so am I! I won't let you go out there and fight without any sense because you'll just die. You'll be useless to Rin then, so just calm down."

Sesshomaru released a deep growl before closing his eyes, fighting his primal instincts of rage.

"Jaken...how did it happen?" His voice no longer held it's dangerous edge that it possessed only moments ago.

"It was horrible Lord Sesshomaru, I remember I was out playing with the child when the sound of wasps began to fill the air. The sky then turned crimson as pack of rogue demons charged towards the castle barrier. The barrier held up quite well, but unfortunately Naraku had enslaved a priestess in a neighboring village to do his bidding. She destroyed the barrier and that was when the slaughter began. They rampaged through the castle, killing as many as they could. The most horrible sight was when a young man removed his glove and sucked at least 12 people into his hand. When I saw these acts take place I quickly rushed Rin into her bedroom and stood guard fending off as many of Naraku's puppets as I could. Unfortunately I was rendered unconscious and when I came to the child was found slumbering upon her bed with the forcefield around her. The warriors managed to drive out Naraku's demons and minions but the damage was done. We lost at least thirty people."

Kagome slowly released Sesshomaru, stepping out of Rin's room.

' A man with a hole in his hand....Miroku...why would Naraku attack Sesshomaru? Is it because he is traveling with me now? I don't want any more people to suffer on my behalf. I must destroy him.'

"How long has Rin been in this condition?"

"Three days sir. The healer said she could probably survive a month or two in this state but no longer..."

"Then I will simply destroy Naraku before then. Please prepare a room and bath for Kagome while I report to my quarters."

Kagome watched Sesshomaru retreat down the hallway then sighed.

"This way please Lady Kagome." Jaken squawked as he led her out of Rin's room.

"I didn't realize just how compassionate Sesshomaru was...."

"That's Lord Sesshomaru, and yes he is not what people have stereotyped him to be. True he is ruthless and powerful but he does have emotions and people that he cherishes. That child helped bring about such changes and now that she is in danger he will most likely stop at nothing to bring her back to her usual state." Jaken then yielded in front of a sliding doorway and slowly pushed it open.

"This is your room. The hot springs are down the hallway. I'll have one of the other servants bring you a nice change of clothing ok? "

The green demon then excused himself and tended to the repairs of the castle. Kagome marveled at her room. It was truly luxurious with its plum tapestries with golden accents, black marble flooring, vanity set, and oak closet with the image of a cherry blossom tree carved into it.

"Wow...I feel like a princess." Kagome whispered as she approached her bed. The linens were made out of black silk, as were the pillows.

Kagome wasted no time getting aquainted with her new environment. She shut the door and swiftly stripped away her clothing before diving under the sheets. The day's events left her completely drained.

"I'll just sleep it off..."

.................................................................................................................................

Sesshomaru stood in the center of his training room wearing only a pair of black pants. He took a few side steps to the left before drawing his blade, maneuvering it elegantly in his hand. He then released a fury of swipes at the air before thrusting his blade forward.

"That bastard will pay....."

"Oh will I Lord Sesshomaru?" A voice cooed from the shadows.

Jade: Yeah a short chap but I can't think right now. I wanted to put Rin into the story but I wanted to do it differently. I hope I accomplished this. Now Sesshy is pissed and nothing is gonna stand in his way! Keep on reading the chapters and please please please give me reviews!

Muhahaha yes I am evil because of the cliff hanger!


	9. Decisions and Moves

**Decisions and Moves **

**Jade: I based the idea off of chess. You decide your tatic then you move. Oh, naked Sesshy alert.**

**Sesshomaru: Why must I be nude? Am I not attractive when fully clothed?**

**Jade: Yes, you are. It boosts my reviews when your naked so take it off.**

**Sesshomaru: As you wish. ( I do not own the Princess Bride...yeah it's a line from the movie the last one I mean. Anyways on with the fic!)**

"You have precisely thirty seconds to remove your carcass from my lands, otherwise I shall do it for you."

Naraku released a hearty laugh as he rose from the corner, stepping into the room's light. "Now now, no need to be so testy. I came here to make an offer."

"I refuse it, now leave." Sesshomaru's blade twitched slightly, in an act of slight intimidation.

"It involves your precious human child." The Lord of the West's frame stiffened at the mention of Rin.

"By speaking of her you taint her pure image with darkness, you have no place discussing nor coming near her. Your thirty seconds has long expired and I grow weary of your presence."

With one fluid movement Sesshomaru charged forward, lunging his blade at Naraku's mid section. A small smile of satisfaction graced his lips as the blade sank into the vile creature's flesh.

"Did you think I was foolish enough to make a true appearance Lord Sesshomaru?"

"A mere puppet, how disgusting." He then twisted his blade and removed it. The doll slowly staggered back and clutched its torso.

"If you join my side I shall free your child from my hold upon her. Besides Kagome is of no true interest to you, she is simply a human who you feel you owe a debt to. Am I not correct?"

"Do not attempt o lower me to a foul abomination such as yourself. I have far too much dignity and honor to lower my alliances with such a vile backstabbing half-breed. "

The puppet laughed in amusement. "So you choose the priestess instead of your child, how quaint, you have---ugh!" The puppet gasped in pain as Sesshomaru plowed his fist between its eyes and watched it collapse upon the floor.

"Finally, some silence." His honey colored eyes watched the demon fade into nothingness before abandoning his training room. Once outside the room he was ambushed by the priestess.

"What was going on in there Sesshomaru, it sounded like a real fight." Kagome followed the ice prince as he continued he his path through the castle ignoring her questions.

" Sesshomaru....sessshomaru....SESSHOMARU?! Listen to me damn it and just answer my questions!" Kagome growled with impatience as she followed him outdoors and yielded before a hot spring. He continued to ignore her childish behavior.

"I am not leaving you alone until you answer my questions." Kagome stated with a dogmatic tone. Sesshomaru simply smirked at the comment as he reached for the sash of his pants and removed it slowly. Kagome gasped softly and quickly covered her eyes with her hands.

"Such foolishness, nudity is not shameful." Sesshomaru stated with boredom as he stepped out of his pants.

"Yeah, maybe not for demons but for humans it's different. You have to be involved in order to see such things."

"Is that not what you want?" He whispered softly as he stepped behind her, gently resting his head upon her shoulder. A small shiver coursed through her body. Sesshomaru had positioned himself perfectly so he would not be offending her modesty.

"I-I-I...."

' I can't think with you being so close to me!'

"You hate humans, so why ask?"

"Why dodge the question Kagome?" He whispered before gently running his tongue against the lobe of her ear." A sharp gasp of felicity escaped Kagome's trembling form.

"I don't..... I don't know ok, it's just so odd and different. I feel attracted to you, more comfortable with you than the other men I have encountered. There are factors though..."

"Such as?"

"You're a lot older than me."

"Actually I'm not, I'm equivalent to a 19 year old in human years."

"Oh..."

"Is that all?"

"Umm....your idea of love is different."

"Says who?" He purred gently as he gently raked his fingers through her hair. " I know it seems a bit odd, and I am not asking for you to be in love with me. Love takes a very long time to form, first there is attraction, passion, friendship then love. I am just asking you to court."

(( Nakie Sesshy leaning on Kagome.....and no he isn't violating her ))

"A-alright. We'll try it but if we don't work then don't get weird about it."

"Weird?"

"Don't act strangely to me."

"Very well."

Sesshomaru gently placed a kiss upon her nose before stepping away from the young priestess. She shyly hid her eyes away taking the occasional peak or two until he was submerged shoulder deep in the water.

(You'd look too!)

"Now then, I suppose you want that answer still right?" He slowly pulled his hair behind his shoulders then turned to meet her gaze.

"Umm...oh yes."

"Naraku's puppet was present inside of my training room. He made an offer, betray you and he would release Rin. I decided to rudely decline."

"Why? If you could save her right then and there why didn't you?"

"Naraku wouldn't have given Rin her release from the spell. Besides I have faith in you and I know that we can bring an end to the pain that he has forced everyone to endure; human and demon a like."

"I......thank you,." She whispered softly.

"We will beat him Kagome. That I do promise. I will do all in my power to make it happen and it will happen."

**Jade: Yeah I know it's short and once again I apologize. I am tired though, I am writing after getting home from work. Please read and review and I will try to update once again very soon. Nakie Sesshy leaning on Kagome. Lucky bitch.**


	10. A Priestess in Training

A Priestess in Training 

Jade: I've learned a valuable lesson, people like Naked Sesshomaru. People like Naked Sesshomaru a lot. Naked Sesshomaru seems to guarantee me reviews. Anyways this chapter is going to be a glance into the training that Kagome and our beloved Nakie are going to endure. Anybody seen the animatrix? I promise a scene like that. If you've seen it then you know the one that I am talking about, with the blindfolds and the swords play....yeah. It may not be in this chapter but it's coming up and I promise it will be good.

" Lady Kagome, Lady Kagome.....LADY KAGOME!" The young woman grunted at the shrill cries her room raider before rolling over onto her other side.

"Lady K A G O M E!" The intruder was rudely greeted with a pillow to the face.

"Shut up and go away, I'm tired!" She then retreated her body completely beneath the sheets.

"What is all of this ruckus?" The intruder known as Jaken froze at the icy masculine voice behind him.

"Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru, I am trying to awaken the human but she is far too dogmatic."

Sesshomaru snorted at his excuse before kicking him aside. "Kagome, you have five seconds to rise from that bed." The girl cringed at his bellowing baritone voice, yet she remained frozen in place. She silently counted backwards in her head, hoping it was an empty threat. Wrong.

As soon as her time had passed Sesshomaru ripped the sheets away from her and tossed them in the corner. ' Maybe if I pretend that I am asleep he'll just go away.' Wrong again. Within a few seconds Sesshomaru was on the bed with her grasping at her ankles.

"Hey let go!" The girl cried out. Sesshomaru simply ignored her as he drug her from the bed and down the hallway.

"I said let go!" She barked.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned his gaze to her. "I am infatuated with you but do not overstep your bounds. I let you oversleep by two hours and you missed your breakfast. Since you don't seem responsible enough to care for yourself it seems I will have to step up and take the responsibility for you."

Kagome quietly retreated within herself as she let Sesshomaru drag her the rest of the way to the kitchen. Finally he let go, stopping short of a dining room chair. The young priestess looked up to the demon lord before rising to her feet. She found a bowl of oatmeal, a cup of fruit and a plate of ham waiting to be eaten.

"Hurry up then go get changed. I really do mean hurry otherwise I will come back and give you the same treatment. Don't think your tardiness will not go unpunished in training today. Those two hours you overslept will be added to your regular training schedule today."

Kagome silently groaned as she seated herself then began to wolf down her food. Much to her relief the ice prince did not linger.

................................................................................................................................

"Glad to see you changed quickly, now we can finally get started. " Sesshomaru's eyes gently glazed over Kagome's white silk kimono. ' Only she is suitable to wear such a color, so pure and so innocent.'

"So what are we learning today?" Kagome mused, breaking Sesshomaru from his small episodic daydream.

"I will be teaching you basic sword technique. I had a special blade forged for you, only you can wield it. It rests in the corner, please retrieve it."

Kagome slowly walked over to a shadowed corner of the room and slowly lifted the gift. The sword was sheathed in a thin layer of ivory; the hilt of the blade made from an unusual crystal. She slowly unsheathed the blade and smiled with the delight at the delicate blade.

"The sword has been blessed by a priestess and has been bound to you, it shall harm any demon that dares to stand before it, that is if you wield it properly. It has also been made to a comfortable weight. The crystal hilt holds a purifying power and the blade has been bathed in holy water and blessed by priests."

Kagome gasped in awe at her newfound weapon before sheathing it once again. "When sheathed it shall not cause harm to others so you don't have to be overly concerned about your blade."

"Thank you..." She whispered humbly as she tied the weapon to the sash to the obi of her kimono.

"Think nothing of it, you are worthy of only the finest. Now draw your weapon, I want to see how you hold it...."

Kagome did just as she was instructed and Sesshomaru did the same.

"Tighten your stance." He ordered. Kagome did this to the best of her ability.

"I can knock your blade from your hands in one swipe if you hold it like that." Kagome growled at the statement and challenged it. "Go ahead and try...."

Sesshomaru drew his blade back and allowed the metal to clash against hers. Just as he had promised her sword went spinning across the floor. Sesshomaru then pointed the tip of his blade to her throat. "And then you die..."

Kagome pushed the tip away and moved to retrieve her blade. "Alright, I'll be a good pupil, teach away." Sesshomaru physically adjusted Kagome's stance and grip then repeated this process until the priestess learned to keep grip upon her sword despite his powerful blows. This process took an hour.

"Come at me..." Sesshomaru taunted with his blade pointed forward.

"Are you kidding me?" Kagome took a few timid steps back. "Just try...I want to see what you are capable of. I know you said you have not been trained but I need to see where the training needs to begin in this area, now offense Kagome!"

Kagome sighed as she stood there patiently watching Sesshomaru rest his weight upon the balls of his feet, ready for her first move. After a few minutes of waiting the girl released a feral cry before running at the powerful being lunging her sword for his side. Much to the demon lord's surprise the attack had been decent and he actually had to move his blade in defense.

"Hmph..." He then took a few steps away and observed her in curiosity.

"Hmph as in horrible, hmph as in interesting, or hmph as in good." Kagome lowered her sword and loosened her grip.

"Interesting, almost borderline good. I actually had to defend myself. I was not anticipating having to do that on your first attack. You have potential, and you just showed it to me. Now then tighten your grip and put more force into that offensive maneuver."

Kagome positioned herself again and charged forward at Sesshomaru. She took a few swings at his mid and upper chest, each move blocked. Sesshomaru decided to test her reflexes after the second defensive maneuver by countering. Much to his delight the priestess flipped backwards passing the piercing blade by mere inches.

"Well, your limber....and agile. Both are good traits. Now it is my turn to come at you." Kagome visibly cringed at the thought. The young demon smiled at her and chuckled. Kagome's eyes widened, the wound was heavenly. " Don't worry I'll stop before I come anywhere near hurting you but I won't hold back ok?" Kagome nodded slowly as she watched him retreat a few feet. His face became severe once more as he paused. Without warning he began to silently run forward. Kagome struggled to keep up her defense but somehow she barely managed to hold her ground against the demon prince until his last blow against her sword. She tumbled backwards upon the hardwood floor and groaned.

"It feel like getting hit with a hammer when you attack..." She then coughed softly as she regained her wind and slowly rose with the aid of Sesshomaru.

"Better than I expected." He then sheathed his sword and sighed. "I think you've had enough sword. Let me see your archery, I have heard from demons that it is superb..."

"I need to go to my chambers to retrieve my bow and arrows."

"No need, I had those made for you as well. They are also holy weapons, each arrow is bathed in holy water and was forged from old metal from run down temples." Sesshomaru kindly gestured to her new weaponry, which rested on the opposite end of the room.

"I can't retrieve it for you for obvious reasons..."

Kagome smirked as she sauntered over to her new toys, lifting them gingerly. After a thorough examination she removed an arrow from its pouch, stringing it carefully. Sesshomaru stepped out of harms way before instructing her aim her arrow at the bulls eye target in the room.

Sesshomaru filled with felicity when the arrow landed with perfection on its intended target.

"It seems you don't need practice with this weapon. I believe that is enough for today." He whispered before exiting the room.

"Oh, umm sure...." Crimson flooded her pale cheeks as she shied her face away.

"We'll continue our training tomorrow."

Jade: dodges fan bullets I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know I haven't updated in a week or two. dodges more bullets I was busy with school! I'll update more now that Thanksgiving break is coming up and school is calming down a little bit for now. Please please please read and review. Especially review. I am promising a naughty sword fight in my next few chapters so look out for that people. Mwuhahahhahaha.


	11. A HAPPY NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR!

Hi…..How is everyone. No, this isn't bad news. In fact it is wonderful news. I will have made an update to this story before the week ends. Yep…so by Sunday….there will be a new chapter for the first time in a year. Yes I realize that all of you are ready to murder me with blunted objects. I do promise an update. I didn't die or anything. College just kinda side tracked me. I am currently writing a ffvii on here as well. It's called The Guardian. Check that one out! I promise you an update though. Thanks for standing by. Oh….and the naughty sword fight will be in this chapter. I have not forgotten. But don't you dare tattle on me to the board!


	12. Racy Romp

Tomorrow soon blossomed into a few weeks of vigorous training. Each session lasted for four hours. Many a time Sesshomaru would have to carry the priestess back to her chambers. There wasn't a night where her body didn't ache from over exertion. It was indeed worth the effort though. Much to Sesshomaru and Kagome's surprise the priestess learned quickly and adapted the technique that Sesshomaru had given her.

" Lady Kagome awa…"

"I'm already awake Jaken…I'll be down for breakfast in a few minutes ok?" Kagome climbed out of the comfort of her warm sheets and dressed herself in an ivory kimono.

Sesshomaru had truly splurged upon the woman, she so many kimonos of the finest quality that the girl had no idea what to wear each day. The idea of allowing the outfit to be cut was simply appalling but Sesshomaru insisted on clothing her in the finest of garments. Once she was dressed and ready for the day she slid her bedroom door open and walked towards the dining hall. There she met Sesshomaru and had a peaceful breakfast.

" Your skill has improved…I must say that I am truly stunned by such progress." Sesshomaru purred before helping himself to a sip from his tea cup. Kagome smiled at him as she chewed her toast thoughtfully.

" Since you have proven yourself we will be performing a very special training exercise today Kagome." Her smile immediately dissipated from her lips. Special meant trouble in her books.

" Such as?" She mused before taking a gulp of OJ.

" You'll have to wait and see." Sesshomaru then rose from his seat and approached. His footfalls yielded beside her chair as he knelt down and kissed the top of her head.

" Meet me in the dojo…"

Kagome nodded and watched him take his leave. The rest of breakfast was hurried through so that she could find out what form of torture Sesshomaru had planned for her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"We're doing what!"

" Do not shout at such an early hour of the morning Kagome…my ears are unappreciative." Sesshomaru murmured as he tied a sash around his waste. Once firmly secured he slipped his sheathed sword between the sash and his body.

" We will be handicapping ourselves today Kagome…is that a problem?"

"You'll kill me!" Kagome fumbled to secure her sword against her body. The idea seemed preposterous and intimidating.

"Again with the shouting my dear. Now put it on." Sesshomaru offered an ivory sash and smiled as he tied on his own blindfold. "Besides…I would never truly harm you, I am insulted to even hear you suggest otherwise."

" That's not what I meant." She declared as she stole the sash from his grip and tied it over her eyes. " I'm sorry…"

" Do not apologize…I think you are underestimating yourself." Sesshomaru took several steps backwards and rested his hand upon the hilt of his sword. Kagome stood stationary, trembling slightly before calming her nerves.

" Ready." Sesshomaru stated.

"Ready." Kagome called out.

Sesshomaru was the first to draw his blade as his footing left the ground. His form flew silently though the air. The sound of Kagome's heart beat made her an easy target for him. As he descended downwards he withdrew his sword from its sheath and drew it over his head before bringing it down in her direction. Much to his surprise and relief the impact never came. The nimble priestess had rolled to her left and drew her blade. She swung it forcefully and sliced through the side of his pant leg.

Sesshomaru was indeed surprised that she had made contact so early on. He would have to step up his tactics. In return he rolled over to his right before bringing himself to a stance. He then charged forward and brought his sword downwards. Metal met metal as Sesshomaru applied pressure to break Kagome's resistance. She buckled under the pressure, almost losing her weapon. He then swung at her again and sliced a rip into her right sleeve.

Kagome couldn't allow herself to hesitate for another moment as she quickly stood upon her feet and leapt into the air. Sesshomaru did the same and countered her blade with his sending her spiraling against the floor. A chuckle escaped his throat as he pinned her down at the hips with his and pressed his blade against hers once more. She managed to veer his attack off to her left side before turning her blade and striking his chest with the hilt of her weapon. Sesshomaru fell backwards and Kagome sprang forwards swinging her blade wildly. She had now managed to cut one of his sleeves in half.

Sesshomaru found it distracting so he simply ripped off the tattered portion of his garment and growled. The pair now stood in the middle of the dojo, waiting for one another. Kagome was the first to move delivering blow after blow against Sesshomaru's sword. Each was deflected with ease, but her attacks were indeed admirable and respectable. A ripping sound could be heard as Sesshomaru moved to deflect another one of her attacks…only to find that he had missed. Her blade cut diagnolly across his mid section, slicing his shirt to ribbons. Sesshomaru simply discarded the top and smirked. She was talented indeed.

" Good Kagome….but not good enough my precious Miko!" As Sesshomaru taunted the woman he lashed out at her with his sword. She simply countered it but what she had not anticipated was a secondary attack from his other hand. His tipped claws sliced right through the top of her kimono and gently grazed the bare flesh beneath it. Kagome stumbled backwards and collapsed onto the hardwood floor. A weak cough escaped her as she attempted to replenish the air that had been forced from her. Unfortunately for Kagome she now found her body pinned to the ground by her lover. His breath could be felt upon her neck as he leaned in and gently licked it. Sesshomaru was now chastising the woman. He had indeed succeeded. A growl of frustration of many sorts escaped her as she slipped her hands onto his bare chest and pushed upwards. The demon didn't budge.

" Let….me….up!" She barked as she struggled against him.

"No." He then pushed more of his weight on top of her. " Not until you submit."

Kagome slipped her legs beneath him as well and pushed upwards again. This time she managed to free herself. Sesshomaru growled with displeasure as he fell onto the ground a few feet away. She reclaimed her weapon once again and took her stand. As she charged forward the upper half of her kimono simply flew off of her body, leaving her only in her bra and lower dressings. " Damn it Sesshomaru…I really liked that kimono too!" Her sword was thrusted downwards to where she thought he had been located. Much to her dismay the tip of her blade struck the floor just as she felt an arm snake around her slender form. She struggled violently against his grip but he drew her further into his upper body and did something unexpected. He purred.

" I am enjoying this indeed my precious Kagome…" His lips were now level to her ear, his message was relayed to her as a hushed whisper. She shivered against his frame for a moment, allowing for a temporary distraction. Sesshomaru took advantage of his manipulations and moved his hand to her stomach before sliding it upwards. He then flexed his claws against the thin fabric that held her bra together and sliced through it. A smile blossomed on his face as he heard her gasp. He longed to peak but he decided to resist such a temptation. A jolt of pain shot through his mid section. His beloved had elbowed him in the abdomen and escaped his clutches.

" Damn it!" Kagome cried as her breasts fell free of the binding. She discarded the ruined garment and sighed in annoyance as she took her stand again. He would pay dearly for ruining that garment.

Sesshomaru allowed himself discomfort for a moment before springing to life again, approaching his lover on the left. As he leapt into the air Kagome swung her sword in an upward thrust, slicing her blade through the sash of his pants. Sesshomaru landed beside her and wrapped his arms around her once more before hurling her through the air. The Miko flew for a few seconds before landing on her right side. She moaned in agony before rising once again. Sesshomaru charged towards her. Kagome barely managed to bring her blade against his series of combos.

" Resilient little Miko aren't you?" He mused softly as he backed down from his assault temporarily. He was now circling the poor woman, adding to the chaos of her confusion. His movements were too swift for her to detect the location of his voice, which placed her at a further disadvantage. Her hands began to maneuver the sword in a wild manner, as if she were a child swinging at a piñata. Sesshomaru continued to taunt her, occasionally swinging his sword in her direction, ripping up the fabric that clothed her lower half. After a few more slashes Kagome was left only in a pair of white lace panties.

This angered Kagome enough to bring her to a state of rage. She swung in Sesshomaru's direction again. The tip had embedded itself into the flesh of his left shoulder. The great demon winced slightly in pain. He had greatly underestimated her. She then drew her blade back, in shock of what had happened. Sesshomaru took a few steps back and removed his blindfold to survey the damage.

His wound was hardly severe, it would heal in half a day. Hands moved to place the blindfold back on but yielded as his eyes feasted upon the creature that stood before him. His pulse quickened as his throat dried. She was simply glorious. Flawless skin, graceful curves, a filled out upper figure and an aura of innocence. She was perfect in his eyes.

His state of hypnosis was rudely awakened as he watched her spring to life and run towards him again. He was about to turn to his left to evade her when she dropped to her knees and swung her blade in a full circle over her head. His eyes widened as he watched the tip of the blade slice through the fabric around his waist. The fabric fell to pieces leaving Sesshomaru in the nude.

A coy grin emerged upon his lips as he reached downwards and grabbed his possession and pressed her front against his and smirked. He then moved a hand to her armed one and squeezed it, forcing her to drop her blade. She whimpered in pain before growing quiet and aware of her current position. Crimson flushed against her cheeks as she felt his manhood press against her thigh.

Her captive hand was then brought to his mouth to place a tender kiss upon it.

" Are you hurt?" He inquired as his other hand slid up her back, resting against the back of her head. He then removed her blind fold and allowed her amber eyes to meet his golden orbs.

" N-not really…just a few sore spots that will bruise tomorrow…"

His welcoming orbs tore themselves from hers and focused upon her hand as his tongue slipped from behind his lips and gently grazed the back of her hand before retreating back into the depths of his mouth.

Kagome inhaled sharply with surprise and slight arousal. This was noted by Sesshomaru as he drew her closer to him and buried his face into her neck.

" How's your….shoulder" Kagome studdered softly.

Sesshomaru did not remove himself from his current perch to give his reply. " I will admit that it does burn due to the nature of your holy weapon but I will heal promptly. I lost though…I cheated."

Kagome quirked a brow as she lifted Sesshomaru's head from her shoulder. Much to her surprise his golden eyes seemed to be glowing slightly.

" Cheated?"

" Yes….I looked…therefore I lost." Sesshomaru then placed a bit of space between him and Kagome, wrapping his tail around his waist before drawing her against him once more. It was taking every once of self control not to have his way with the woman at this very moment. The battle had been….arousing in thought for the great demon lord.

Before Kagome could offer a snide remark Sesshomaru leveled his lips to her ear and gently placed the lobe between his fangs , dragging them slowly over the tender flesh. She shivered violently against him which caused him to growl in pleasure.

" The defeat was worth it though…" He mused playfully as he released her lobe and smiled at her.

Her lips gently pressed against his collar bone before elevating to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. There she gently ran her tongue against his warm skin before gently grazing her lips over it. Sesshomaru groaned slightly before baring his fangs to the sky. She then gently nibbled upon the flesh and chuckled. Sesshomaru's grip around her small frame intensified.

" Kagome….you must cease your action…you do not know what it is doing to me…." He hissed.

" What, this?" Kagome nibbled again. Sesshomaru swiftly moved his hands to her hair and pulled her head to the side. His lips crashed against the same juncture on her neck as he kissed upon it harshly. He then allowed his fangs to protrude past his lips before forcing his head to the side. He had to maintain control, she was naieve in her ways and had no knowledge of what she was truly doing or signifying.

He panted franticly for a moment before releasing his hold upon her completely.

" Kagome…" He growled dangerously. The girl tensed with fear which instantly brought him out of his lustful state. Fear was scent that he disliked to smell from his love.

"I'm sorry but you do not understand what biting in that area signifies…it drives demons wild and it often represents that mating is desired. As much as I long to cross that line…I know that you are not ready to do so…so please do not tease me in such a manner."

Kagome blushed upon receiving this bit of information. " I'm sorry I didn't know…"

"It's quite alright…now then…" He then moved towards her and scooped her up into his arms and began to walk back to the castle. "Let's get cleaned up."

"That's the best thing I heard all day…"


	13. Sheltering Her For The Sake Of Sanity

**Jade: Yep a new chapter for you guys…I hope you enjoy it. I tried to fix the few glitches that I had accidently missed. Oh yeah...as always I don't own any rights to Inuyasha or anything associated with it. Blah blah blah...please don't sue...yeah...that should cover my bases.**

**Sheltering Her For The Sake of Sanity**

" Why can't I go with you? I could be of some assistance."

Sesshomaru shook his head as he turned his gaze away from his love. " It is dangerous and far too risky. Within these walls I know that you shall be safe."

" But…" She was quickly cut off as Sesshomaru's eyes fixated upon her with a narrow glare. " Do not defy my request…" His voice was low and dangerous. With that he turned away and exited the castle doors.

Kagome sighed softly as she retreated to Rin's bedroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The lord of the West wandered through the woodland area, inhaling slowly.

" There…." He grumbled softly as he hastened his pace in the eastern direction. The sound of humming wasps could be heard near by. His footing stopped as he entered a clearing. There he saw a young demon in his mid teens dressed in a pair of blue pants and a white shirt with a vest atop of it. His face appeared to be almost child like due to the fact that he wore his hair in a pony tail.

' Where have I seen him before….' That's when Sesshomaru took notice of it. The large tail behind him. It was the young child that accompanied Inuyasha's group.

'Naraku must have altered him in order to increase his power.'

" Sesshomaru…" Shippo snarled, "Where is Kagome."

Sesshomaru withdrew his blade and offered him a coy smirk. " Why would I travel with such insufferable company?"

" Don't lie…I can smell her all over you from here." Shippo then rushed forward as did the wasps. Sesshomaru leapt into the sky and dispatched the wasps into oblivion with a single motion of his whip. Once he landed he surveyed the child once again who now stood a few feet from him.

" Young one…I know you are not wicked…so fight it."

" Never! I hate her!" He cried out as he released a burst of fire from his hands. The lord managed to avoid the attack, but just barely. 'Such power…'

Shippo then charged him again. Sesshomaru stood ready with his claws extended. As the boy drew within range raked his tainted nails against the boy's chest and watched him stagger. Shippo rose to the occasion again and smirked as his face began to protrude. The sound of rearranging bones could also be heard. Fur began to cover the child's body as his clothing tore away from him. After another moment a large fox demon stood before the lord. Sesshomaru wasted no time in discarding his weaponry and clothing before changing into his full form as well. Once he completed his adjustment Shippo attacked once again.

His large jaws snapped at Sesshomaru's throat, unfortunately Shippo only received a mouthful of air. In retaliation Sesshomaru thrust his tail against Shippo's side, sending him sprawling onto the ground. He then pounced upon the young demon and snarled at him as if he were giving him one last warning. Shippo managed to free himself from Sesshomaru's hold , that's when it happened. Four claw marks suddenly appeared upon Sesshomaru's belly by Shippo's hand. The great lord had underestimated the child.

Ignoring the pain Sesshomaru attacked once more, biting off the child's tail.

The fight was over…and Shippo retreated into a cloud of smoke.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A sudden crashing sound awoke Kagome from her slumber. She then exited Rin's room just in time to see a large dog demon hurry past her and disappear into Sesshomaru's bedroom. Jaken was following closely behind screaming out question. As Kagome began to follow she suddenly yielded. A thick trail of blood tainted the tiled hallway.

" Sesshomaru!" she cried out as she ran forward.

Jaken was already scrambling for bandages and herbs in one of Sesshomaru's drawers when she arrived. The demon had transformed back into his human form. The claw marks still remained over his mid section and oozed with blood.

" Jaken…calm yourself." Sesshomaru groaned. His pained then met with Kagome's. " Are you glad that you did not go now?" He mused.

Kagome shook her head as she approached. The wound wasn't as severe as she originally anticipated . No stitching would be required. His injury, however, almost looked as if it had been burned on.

" I fought a fox demon…quite a talented one with his fire casting spells. "

Kagome's eyes filled with horror when he mentioned the type of demon. " Do not worry…he will live." Kagome nodded before turning her attention to Jaken, who was now at her side.

" I'll take care of this Jaken. Go get my backpack from my room" Kagome stated.

Jaken knew better than to protest so he simply left and returned with her requested item.

She ripped the bag open and began to sort through its contents. She pulled out some cotton balls, rubbing alcohol, and some bandages.

"This will sting…"

" I can handle it." Sesshomaru assured her while she dabbed some of the alcohol onto her cotton ball. The demon lord then shielded his nose, the scent of the medicine was repulsing. The smell was quickly forgotten about as the ball grazed his skin. It burned severely. He tried to mask his pain the best he could but the more she cleaned his wound the worse it became. Finally he released a menacing growl which Kagome managed to ignore.

" I'm sorry…I promise no more of that." She then began to bandage him up.

" What is that vile medicine?"

"Rubbing alcohol…" She replied with a weary sigh. She then tied off the bandage and smiled.

"Good as new."

" Indeed."

" You knew…didn't you. You knew that he was near…" Kagome inquired as she took a seat beside him. Sesshomaru simply nodded before releasing a quiet sigh.

" I….guess I should thank you. I think I'm almost ready."

His golden pools glanced towards her for a moment before looking away. A hand gently placed itself upon her shoulder and squeezed softly.

" You shall know when you cross that road."

Kagome nodded at the comment before letting her eyes wander about aimlessly in a desperate attempt to distract herself from such depressing thoughts.

"How many are left?"

The question caught the priestess completely off guard. " I'm sorry?"

" How many shards Kagome."

She debated the question for a moment before settling upon a decent conclusion. " I believe it is less than 10…"

"Then we don't have much time left do we?"

"No…." She hesitated, "No we don't."

**Jade: Alright leave your comments for me please. **


	14. The Cruel Game of Keep Away! :

**Jade: WARNING WARNING…THIS CHAPTER IS NOT APPROPRIATE FOR CHILDREN AT ALL! Citrus! **If you are offended by sexual content then look away from this chapter… my warning has been extended…I trust my readers to be competent enough to know what is and what is not appropriate for their eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The Cruel Game of Keep Away!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Move Jaken!"

The green demon shook his head and prepared his staff. " You cannot pass…these are strict orders by Lord Sesshomaru himself you insolent girl."

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she attempted to go around the annoying creature , but to her dismay his threat was not idle; a shot of flames erupted from the mouth of the staff.

" Damn it Jaken!" Kagome hissed while putting out the small flame on her kimono.

" You cannot pass!" Kagone finally surrendered and returned to her bedroom chambers and collapsed upon her bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next few days she was greeted with the same threats and barricade.

' What the hell is going on…' Kagome mused to herself as she retreated to her bedroom once more.

" Has he grown tired of me?" Her voice held a tinge of sadness as she allowed the thought to materialize into words. She pondered this idea as the hours of eve turned into the wee small hours of morn. She then rose from her bed, clothed only in a pair of silk green shorts and a matching tank top…she would have her answer.

Much to her luck Jaken had fallen asleep in front of Sesshomaru's bedroom hall. She crept pass him mutely before yielding before her lover's door. An ear pressed gently against the hard wood detecting sounds of activity from the other side.

" Sesshomaru…" Her voice was hushed so that she would not awaken the sleeping guard.

" Kagome…" The voice hesitated on the other side. " Kagome leave me be…it is late…" The voice continued.

" No….we need to talk." She then pressed upon the doors and smirked as they parted for her. Sesshomaru had not anticipated her insolence, nor did he anticipate his ward falling asleep during duty. The great lord made a mental note to punish Jaken later.

There he rested in the middle of his king sized bed, silk sheets pooled around his waist and nothing more. In his right hand a book, in his left a glass of wine.

" Kagome…leave…" He growled softly.

" Why?" She inquired as she closed the door and approached the foot of the bed, perching herself upon it.

Sesshomaru inhaled deeply before cutting his eyes at her, offering a threatening glare. " Kagome….leave…" His voice sounded less sincere in command.

" You still haven't told me why…what did I do? Are you angry with me? Have you lost…interest?" She inquired as she crawled up to his side on all fours. The demon lord released a sensual growl as she neared his proximity.

" Kagome…it has nothing to do with such thoughts…why would you ever think that?" His book was abandoned along with his wine glass upon the side of the table. A pair of strong arms drew her against his half covered body. His flesh felt warmer than usual.

" You won't even talk to me…" She admitted before focusing her attentions on an opposite wall. Sesshomaru wasn't listening his face now burrowed itself against the nape of her neck. Slowly he inhaled becoming drunk upon her scent. The grip around her form became more constricted, more possessive as he released a small growl.

" Kagome…please….." He then stopped in mid sentence as he allowed his fangs to gently graze over her collar bone. " Please…..leave…."

" Sesssho?" She mused shyly as his fingers slid down the left strap to her silk top.

" Your scent…" He murred softly before placing a series of kisses upon the hollow of her throat. Crimson now began to taint the irises of his eyes, yet traces of gold were still apparent. He had not submitted completely nor had he denied his inner self her company and pleasure.

" My….scent?" She shivered, a pair of fangs now nipped at her right ear lobe.

" Sesshomaru….please stop….that feels-"

" -Ecstatic? I'm afraid I can't do that my little one…I asked you to leave me…but you insisted upon barging in here…I stayed confined to this area for your sake but you stepped into the demon's lair…it's only fitting that you provide me with some entertainment…I will not go any further than you allow but at the same time know this…the moment that the last drop of gold vanishes from my eyes you must leave…I will do the best that I can to keep control over myself but it is season for me and you are the one and only that I wish to couple with…you must understand that you are incredibly enticing to me at this moment…"

" S-season?" She mused while he continued to assault her ears, which resulted in small whimpers and groans."

" All demons have what is known as season…a period of easy arousal and lust…I confined myself to this room in order to protect you but it seems that you like to place yourself at risk- " Kagome grew bold as she placed her hands upon his chest and extended her tongue, allowing it to delicately brush against the shell of his ear. His words ceased, his eyes closed and his lips parted as he involuntarily bared his fangs to her. To many this would discourage and cause actions to cease but the young miko was indeed a bold one. Once again she repeated the action upon his other ear, his reaction this time was much more sudden. She found herself against the mattress of the bed staring up at her lover.

" Insolent tease…" She snarled at her as he leaned in for a bruising kiss. He then pulled away and allowed his tongue to gently explore the outer shell of her lips. A flush of crimson spread over her cheeks as he continued his actions. In return her fingers gently traced the fuchsia markings that adorned his face. Seizing an opportunity, Sesshomaru gripped her dainty right hand and smiled as he slipped her index finger past his lips. Much to her surprise she found the act quite sensual, the sensation of his flickering tongue against the tips of her sensitive digit. The action was repeated again and again until all of her fingers had been serviced.

The scent of her arousal simply drove him mad as he released her grip and moved against her until his lips were parallel with hers. The space was then closed between them, his lips crushed against hers. His tongue pried her lips apart before slipping into her warm velvet mouth which tasted of fresh mint. A pair of hands enclosed upon her back, keeping her from moving away. Kagome then began to explore the depths of his mouth wait a bit of caution, but his tongue was urgent and harsh. As the kiss deepened her tongue gently grazed one of his canine's, the taste of her blood now infected his mouth. He then began to attack her tongue with his own, allowing his sense of taste to marvel at her sweet metallic flavor. Once the bleeding had subsided he violently pulled his lips from hers and released a powerful roar.

" Sessho?" She whispered, her voice trembling in his wake. His eyes shifted to hers before he directed her.

" Kagome…" He hissed as she gently ran her finger tips over his upper chest.

" Y….yes….?"

Sesshomaru paused before swallowing deeply, his moved down to the silk sheets that wrapped his waist and discarded them swiftly. Kagome gasped at the sight of his need as it pulsed. He was indeed well endowed in both length and width.

" I need….release…." It almost sounded as if he was pleading with her.

Before she realized what was occurring his slender fingers slid down the straps of her top before gripping the fabric to pull it over her head. Once she was free of the upper garment his eyes began to roam savagely over her newly exposed anatomy. Pert, proportionate breasts elevated and fell with each ragged breath she took. His warm hands gently caressed them both which caused her to shiver and fall against his frame.

" Kagome…" he growled deeply as he slipped his hand into hers and moved it to rest upon his thigh. " Please…I beg of you….at least allow me the satisfaction of your touch…" He then proceeded to pant as the dull ache that echoed through his loins grew more severe as the seconds passed.

A feverish flush took her as her hand fell upon his manhood and explored his length from tip to juncture and back down once more. She could have sworn that she had heard him yelp like a small pup but that idea was quickly pushed aside as she continued. His grunts originated quietly before growing louder with each tender maneuver. As he neared his climax, he bucked his hips violently against her hand before releasing a bone chilling howl directed at the ceiling. His relief was finally obtained.

**TBC….Yeah…I really want reviews on this chapter. Like I said this is a lemon…so yeah….I gave you fair warning!**


	15. Author's note! It's a good thing!

Hello Everyone,

Hello Everyone,

This is Jade, and I wanted to apologize for the extremely long hiatus that I have taken. I realized that this story was really adored when I saw that I had 345 reviews, and some of those reviews even trailed into this year. It would be extremely unfair for me to not finish the story. With that said, I will continue to write and the next chapter will be up very soon! I appreciate all of the reviews and the views, and all of the emails of people asking me to continue writing it. I feel inspired again, and so with that said….look for the next chapter in Kagome's Protector.


	16. The Question

Kagome awoke with a bit of the start the following morning. Hot, wet lips pressed softly against her tender neck. This action forced her to twitch slightly as she stirred from her slumber. Begrudgingly, she forced her eyes open, only to have them stare at the eastern wall of the bedroom. A bit of confusion then filled her, this view was not that of her bedroom. Before she could sit up, a pair of fangs slowly slid across the nape of her neck, careful not to draw blood, yet menacing enough to show a bit of dominance.

" Sesshomaru?" Her voice was meek, and a bit bewildered.

A small growl was given in reply before he edged himself into her view, placing a hand over her lithe frame as he pushed himself upwards.

" You fell asleep shortly after…" A soft kiss was then placed upon the temple of her forehead as his eyes focused upon her. A small smile blossomed over his lips as he then recalled her actions from the prior evening.

"I'm sorry…" She hesitated as she shifted beneath him so that she was staring at him from below. Sesshomaru growled at her in approval as he lowered his body a bit, burying his face within her neck once again.

" Sesshomaru?" She questioned again. A simple 'hmm' sound escaped him as he inhaled her delicious scent.

It seemed that Kagome was his Achilles heel, his match. His soft warm tongue gently grazed over his own fangs, his mind contemplating their situation. Deep within him, there was an urge for him to simply bite down upon her neck, to make her his. It had been coming for quite a while. At first he suppressed the thought, writing it off as a thought of infatuation or lust. As time passed though, he knew that it was more than a primal urge. He had grown to care for the priestess, and even though he deprived himself of the idea, here it was again. Still, he had more self control than most credited him for. He wouldn't just take such a thing from her without gaining her trust, nor would he without asking her. He wanted their mating to be mutual, not forced as most did. The thought of her hating him for forcing a permanent bond between them was more than he could bear. She would have her say, and no matter the answer, he would respect it.

Realizing he was concerning his potential mate he pulled away, only to gaze into her eyes.

" Sesshomaru, you're acting strange…" Kagome didn't sound annoyed, only concerned. This forced a tinge of guilt upon the great demon lord, words would have to be said.

" Kagome, it's nothing. Actually, that is a lie…." He began to mentally scold himself. Since when did he become a babbling school boy? Words were practically an art form for him, so why was he suddenly so uninspired? One look at the woman in front of him answered that musing. He was concerned, no not concerned, afraid that she would reject him. Afraid that she might mock him and the proposition he was about to give her. It was the equivalent of what humans considered to be a marriage, which twice the severity.

"Kagome," he had to try again, even it was not in the most articulate of fashions. The priestess gave him his full attention, her eyes never breaking contact with him. Once he was certain that had her fully focused he continued onward.

"You do not have to give a response now, nor do I expect you to. I know that the timing of this question may not be the most convenient, then again, when is it ever?" Once again Sesshomaru was stalling, and he knew it. Kagome knew this as well, her hand making a gesture for him to push onward and find the point to his ramblings. Normally he would have taken a bit of an offense, however, he knew that she was in the right to do so. Twenty minutes had passed and he hadn't gotten any further than mere introductions to his idea.

"Kagome, I have grown quite, no, I have grown extremely fond of you. I worry for your well being more than my own, and that is quite a rare occurrence. I long to protect you, and shield you from the dangers and cruelties of this world. I know there is a preconceived motion that I am anti human, but the truth is that I am not. I find them a frail, however, Rin is proof enough that it is merely a façade. I was wishing to know, that if you would be my—my—my mate?" He couldn't believe that he had stuttered in his speech, or that he had finally managed to articulate his feelings. He now sat, vulnerable to any words that she saw fit for his response.

Kagome's eyes grew wide when he finally arrived at his question, her cheeks blushing, her eyes watering. Dainty fingers clasped themselves together, hiding the smile that was crossing her lips. She wasn't quite sure what to say, or what to do. She had never been so concerned for another, even Inuyasha. Nor had she ever seen such measurements of benevolence and strength. Sesshomaru could be firm, but that was not to be mistaken for cruelty. He was a man of powerful convictions who would not be moved from them. Who could disrespect such a powerful character trait. Not to mention that they had protected one another perfectly, and the time they spent together was cherished. A few moments of silence had passed, causing Sesshomaru to grow restless. It was then that Kagome realized that she needed to speak. A sentence, a word, anything to calm him.

"Sesshomaru?" She noticed that his elf like ears seemed to twitch at the mention of his name. Kagome pressed onward, lowering her hands to allow him a peak at her large grin. " I would love to be your mate, however, I think that it would be best to wait until after Inuyasha and the others have been saved. I would propose that we should wait until Naraku is killed, but no one knows when that time will be, and I don't want to wait an eternity…Is that an acceptable response?"

Sesshomaru drew her to his chest, kissing her lips with a fevered passion beyond any of their expectations. After a few moments he drew away and offered her an earnest, meek smile. " Yes, perfectly acceptable…but I must mark you temporarily. Think of it as the equivalent as an engagement ring. That is what humans use correct?" She nodded at his musing, which encouraged him to nuzzle her neck again.

" This will hurt for only a second, then it will become numb…do you trust me?" Kagome swallowed harshly as she affirmed his question. Long masculine hands then retrieved her right hand into his own. Bringing her ring finger to his mouth, he nipped softly at the tender flesh just above her knuckle. Another bite then followed, this one firm, drawing blood. Kagome yelped a bit, but the pain evaporated into nothing as he began to lap up the little bit of blood that he drew. She was a bit surprised at the scene, never expecting Sesshomaru to show some of his more basic instincts.

After a few seconds a dark blue crescent moon appeared over the bite mark. If she had been within her own time, it would appear that she had received a tattoo upon her ring finger.

" It is not a ring, but is it satisfactory?" Sesshomaru placed a small kiss upon her new marking, smiling with pride and satisfaction. She had allowed him to mark her, and soon she would be his and only his. No demon would proposition her any longer, nor would they fail to smell Sesshomaru's scent upon her.

"Yes, of course it is…now I have even more motivation to help my friends…" This pleased the demon lord greatly, drawing her lithe body into his own.

"Indeed it is."


	17. The Hour of Honesty

Load, aim, release. Load, aim, release. Load, aim, release. This mantra echoed within Kagome's mind as she fired one arrow after another. Her aim had become dangerously accurate. Even more so than before . She was now capable of splitting arrows without batting an eye lash. Her stance was strong, and her eyes were filled with determination. The hour was late, two in the morning to be percise. With each arrow that she shot, she managed to relax. A nightmare had caused her to rouse from her dreams, and it was a disturbing one indeed. Physical work seemed to lessen her mental burden.

"If you continue to split your arrows, you will be out of supplies. It is impressive though." She could only smirk as she pivoted on her heel and found herself face to face with Sesshoumaru.

"If I woke you I'm sorry." The demon lord only seemed to smirk at such a suggestion. "You managed to wake me before you even regained consciousness. Your breathing pattern changed, and your heart rate increased while you were resting. I can only presume that you had a nightmare. When you finally regained consciousness I decided to let you dictate the manner that you wished to handle it."

Kagome could only smirk at his statement, it seemed that she should have granted him more credit. "When why are you out here now?" Sesshoumaru's lips pursed together for a moment before parting to give a response. "It has been three hours, and you have yet to return to bed. If it was a nightmare, most would have recovered and gone back to bed. Because you are still out here, and because you are engaging in target practice I must believe that you saw something truly disturbing in your dreams."

The priestess seemed to shiver as she recalled the vivid imagery that her mind managed to produce. Perhaps her dreams had been influenced by an outside source as well, but whatever the case was, it shook her to the core.

"It was so real, I could feel the pain, along with smell and taste my own blood. I-he...Inuyasha," her pause was an akward one as she swallowed dryly. "Inuyasha had managed to find me. I was alone, and no matter how hard I fought I was incapable of stopping him." Small fingers then pressed against her abdomen. "He sliced my stomach to ribbons, then he crushed my voicebox and taunted me. He said it was to prevent others from hearing me. He then proceeded to slowly torture me. He broke my fingers and my toes before moving onto larger appendages. He then scratched my face again and again before finally blinding me. When I could no longer see, he began to taunt me with his sword, as if he was going to kill me. Just when I felt the cold metal of his sword cutting into my skin, I finally managed to awaken."

Kagome had yet to realize that she was shivering as she spoke, until she felt something warm and thin drape around her. Sesshoumaru's haori. His eyes were quite foreign to her at that moment. A mixture of fury and determination, but there was something else. Compassion. Calloused hands gently rested on her shoulders before giving them a comforting squeeze.

"I believe that Naraku is trying to toy with you. Disrupting sleep patterns is a cowardly tatic used by many demons to try and weaken their opponents. It seems that Naraku has no limits. He will stop at nothing, and he will attempt to bring you agony in any way possible. He has already done so by gaining control of your friends. Now he is attacking you psychologically. I will look into a way to block you from such terrible imagery. If I cannot, then I may have to send you away from Naraku's grasp. Is your home far from here?"

At the mentioning of her home, Kagome instantly tensed. "Sesshoumaru, this is going to sound absurd, but you must believe me." He merely nodded and remained silent, encouraging her to continue. "I'm not from this time. My attire, the strange medicine I carry. My attitudes and mannerisms are all a reflection of the generation that I belong to. I exist 500-years into the future, and I travel though time via the Bone Eaters Well."

His expression was a blank one at first, perhaps to show that he held no judgement, but now hints of curiousity began to crack through his stone exterior. "What is it like in such a time?" His words suprised her. He took it all in with such ease and poise, but what else could she have expected of him.

"My time is...it's complex. Sometimes I like this period. Things are simplified and easier to grasp. There is a lack of pretensiousness that is always present in my time. It's very crowded, loud, and distracting. There is a great amount of technology, and self suffiency. Women are fairly equal to men, they recieve educations and compete with men in job fields. There are not horses are people drawn carriages, but automated devices to transport people. Large distances can be covered within a short amount of time. It's also very dangerous, but not in the same way as it is here. The people here only have to worry about other demons, but in my time, people must worry about one another. The world has become a crueler as it has aged. I look over my shoulder every time I walk home from school. The concerns are so different. At least in this world, evil is easy to identify and understand. In my time, it is carefully hidden and deceiving." A light sigh escaped her.

"It's not all horrible though. So much of it is nice. My time is certainly a one of conveniece. I do not have go about and hunt for food, or wait until I find a spring to bathe. You can just buy a house instead of build one. There is certainly fun as well."

Her eyes looked a bit lost at the moment. Perhaps she was still awaiting his judgement. "Are you a priestess there as well?" Again, his questions were so very innocent, so understanding. Her response was a mere nod of acknowlegement, but then she decided to elaborate. "We run the shrine. That is where the other end of the well protal is. At first, I thought the shrine was just a continuation of tradition. I didn't realize that it would actually hold any true value. I was very wrong, especially when I came here. What I don't understand is what..." she then grew quiet.

"Understand what Kagome. Don't stop speaking, this is fascinating. Please continue." A deep breath of air was taken before she gathered the courage to speak again. "I don't understand what happened to all of the demons and magic of this time period. I don't see demons in my time at all. It's...it's only humans." Sesshoumaru's eyes grew wide at the news. "Perhaps, we have found a way to blend. I can't imagine that we would just completely die off or disappear so suddenly. Perhaps we are just under your nose, and you never knew about it."

Kagome's eyes seemed to brighten at the suggestion. "I hope so. How long can a demon live for?" Sesshoumaru quirked a brow at her new question. "Centuries," was the only word he offered to her. Really, it depended on the recklessness of the demon and if he or she maintained himself over the years.

"Do you think that you might be alive in my time?" Now that was an intriguing question indeed. Seshoumaru smirked as he tried to picture himself adapting to her world, in odd clothing similar to her own and exercising peculiar customs. "I suppose anything is possible. I don't know what my future holds though Kagome."

"Fair enough." Kagome replied.

"Do you feel relaxed enough to try and go back to sleep now?"

She merely nodded and set aside her quiver and arrow basket before retreating inside. 


	18. Defining Strength

The day was hot, and the air was painfully stale. Sesshoumaru and Kagome had finally decided that it was time to venture outside of his lands. Who knew what the world had in store for them, but their goal was to encounter one of her former friends and capture him. From there they would find a way to undo the weave of magic that Naraku had cast upon them. The pair both agreed it was best to try and salvage her friends one by one. In a massive attempt, they may fail. The demonic powers that Naraku had bestowed upon them were intense, and their abilities were enhanced far beyond their maximum potential.

This, of course concerned Kagome. With the exception of Shippo and Inuyasha, her friends were human. Who knew if Naraku's experimentation would have reprecussions upon their mortal bodies in the long run. She certainly hoped not, but it certainly motivated her to take immediate action.

The pair frequented locations that Kagome often had traveled with her friends. Various towns and forest areas were carefully investigated, but there was no sign of their intrusion. Some villagers had heard rumors if villages over the neighboring mountain that had been completely demolished, while others claimed to hear unusual noises in the night. Sesshoumaru was reluctant to take her over the difficult pass, but knowing Kagome, he had no other choice.

No rock was left unturned, nor cave unexplored. Still, the result was the same. Inconclusive. Even the journey over the mountain proved to be an uneventful one. No demons dared to make a move, but perhaps Kagome's pure aura served as a deterent. Sesshoumaru did have to admit that it was pleasant to visit the human villages with the Miko in tow. She made questioning and exploring all the more easy. The suspicion that the mortals held towards him was almost non-existant thanks to the young woman.

As they approached the first town over the mountains, a sinking sensation settled deep within Kagome's stomach. It was quiet. Too quiet. There were no birds in the sky, or carried echoes from nearby canyons. The unsettling smell of smoke and cooked meat caused her pulse to elevate even more. As they continued their approach, the grass had turned to black. Fire, or so it seemed, had broken out and extinguished itself. Just ahead rested the town; completely torched beyond recognition. It was then that Kagome gagged on the air and fell upon her hands and knees. The scent, she knew exactly what it was. Her body begged for her not to take another step, not to lay eyes upon the carnage. Her heart encouraged her though. She knew it was necessary, no matter how damaging it could be to witness.

Even Sesshoumaru found the smell to be offensive. A sense of pity pricked at his emotions. How he longed to take her away from all of this, to protect her from anything frightening or offensive. Still, he knew that she would not have had it any other way. So, all he did was offer her a hand and a few encouraging words. He would help her through this hellish nightmare, even if it was against his better judgement and nightmare.

Her hand was cool and damp in his as she stood and continued to lead. As they entered the town, every house and building had been torched until it was heavily caked with charcol. Oddly though, there was not any evidence of any human presence. Even burned, the body should have maintained its form. At least to a degree. They would later find out why the time seemed desolate.

It was pointless to call out to see if there were any survivors. Clearly it was impossible. Everything was an eerie pitch black, with a light dusting of gray. Sesshoumaru had moved a few paces ahead of her, breaking contact in the process. Just before they entered the center of town Sesshoumaru quickly pivoted and clutched her to his chest, burying her head into his torso. "Do not look Kagome..." his voice was but a whisper. It seemed that even a demon as great as he could be disturbed.

Feeling irritated with his sheltering nature, she wretched her body from his and powered forward only to stop short of the town square. There it was, the entire population of the town, gathered in the center. They had all been bound together and drenched with bottles of oils and perfumes, the empty bottles were nothing but broken shards of glass now. What came next was quite obvious for there were fire torches that still retained their heat, even though the fire had long been extinguished. The villagers had all been gathered in the center of the town, bound together and burned to death. Some managed to maintain their form even after their death, looking like hollowed shells or even pieces of art work. Their facial expressions were anything but a thing of beauty. Screams could be seen from those who still were still recognizable after such an unspeakable act.

Kagome's head felt as if it was spinning, and once again she leaned forward before emptying the contents of her stomach. This only soothed her slightly as she uprighted her body and began to shiver. It was not from cold, or even from fear, but from anger that her trembling generated itself. So much adrenaline and fury coursed through her veins that even she felt uncertain with herself. The only thing on her mind was to find the party responsible. She already knew that piece of knowledge though. The question was, where was Naraku?

"Kagome..." Sesshoumaru whispered.

"Don't..."she spat with edge. "Don't coddle me."

He simply shook his head. "I wouldn't dream of it. I will help you stop him..." As he approached the young priestess, his foot grazed against something in the dirt. Pausing in stride, he bent down to retrieve it. A shoe, and from the look of it, it was an infant's. How disgustingly low of Naraku. At the sight of the item, all he could think about was his beloved Rin. What if she had been killed? Even that thought caused chills to run down his spine. No, Naraku could not be placed upon a back burner any longer. He had turned his beloved's friends into enemies, and he even brought harm to his adopted daughter.

"There isn't a death good enough for that bastard..." Kagome's words even stunned herself, but Sesshoumaru understood and knew that that she was correct. "We can certainly try to find one though," was the only retort he could offer her. She was ready and he knew it. It was time to face down their foes an undo the wrongs.

Strong hands clutched her hips as he drew her to him. His chin rested gently atop the crown of her head before pressing a soft kiss upon her hair. "Allowing hatred and bitterness to build within your soul is exactly what Naraku wants. Do not think of murderous thoughts, but instead focus only on retrieving your friends. I will be your sword, and I will execute those who stand in our path. My hands are already tainted, and your purity cannot be allowed to be clouded by a worthless being. Never lose your kindness, or your compassion. Never make yourself cold and hardened...please just let it out."

His words caused her to become undone as she twisted in his hold and buried her face into his haori. Her fingers gently gathered the fabric as she released a heart clenching sob. He knew she was strong, so why did she need to pretend that she was unaffected. A weak woman would have just collapsed when faced with advesaries, but Kagome remained vigilant in her quest to retrieve her friends.

"Tears are never a sign of weakness, if anything, they show that you are rational. You are so much stronger than anyone ever credits you for. No human, especially a woman, has ever stood up to me. Your tenacity alone is simply admirable. I can only hope that when Rin awakens, you'll pass it onto her. Your optimism is also a sign of strength because it reflects your determination." As he spoke, Kagome's cries quieted into simple whimpers. His long fingers gently combed through her hair, soothing her, encouraging her to be at peace.

"If you would like to say a prayer for them, I believe that their souls would be able to rest with ease." At the mentioning of prayers, Kagome bit fiercely into her lip before choking out, "Miroku used to always pray whenever he encountered those who passed on..." Sensing her hesitatioin, Sesshoumaru decided a bit of encouragement would be healthy. "I am sure that he would agree that it would be best to honor them, and you are more than capable my priestess."

He quietly slipped away from her and gestured for her to go on. As Kagome kneeled, a smile crossed the demon lord's face. With her hands clutched together and her eyes closed, she looked absolutely serene. Despite the pain of her own soul, she was able to push it aside to help the souls of others. She was truly pure, and Sesshoumaru would do everything in his power to keep it that way. 


	19. Time's Tolls

The days had shifted to weeks, and every village that they had visited was torn to shreds; either by fire, or unnatural winds. The torched villages were worse, evidence of human remains made their journey difficult to stomach. The 'ghost towns' were the work of Miroku, or so Kagome concluded. She also believed that the burned villages were the work of Shippo, Kirara, or a combination of the two. At least the ghost towns had no one to pray over, no one to send away. Kagome could try to pretend that the village was simply deserted, but she knew that it wasn't the case. The crops were fresh, and the footprints were relatively new. She could try though, and each time she tried, she would fail. Day by day, village by village, her optimism dwindled in a downward spiral.

Seshoumaru had been determined to keep up her spirits, but without an encounter of their opponents, or even an indication of a true pattern, he could only offer condolences and a shoulder for her to cry upon.

The terrors that Kagome witnessed were not just effecting her mentally, but physically as well. Her sleep cycles were disrupted, and she only managed to sleep for two hours, at best. Her clothes were also much looser, but this was an understatement. She was borderline anorexic now. Her cheekbones looked hollow, as did her eyes. The beauty that once sparked in her dark mahogany eyes had been dulled. No matter how frequently Sesshoumaru prompted her to eat, she would simply refuse or claim that she wasn't hungry. It wasn't a lie. She had no appetite at all, and worse, it was also affecting them as well.

Sesshoumaru was terrified of her in such a frail state. He always had to air on the side of caution before because of his superior strength, but now...he felt as if he was holding a dried twig within his hands. No, this was not his Kagome. Something had to be done.

As night fell upon the pair, they settled in one of the 'ghost towns' that Kagome loathed so much. Sesshoumaru took the first watch, hoping that Kagome would at least try to rest. An hour into his guarding duties, he was upon his feet and within the abandoned home. He shook Kagome gently, and sighed when he realized that she was not asleep. "Something is outside.." he uttered.

Kagome tensed instantly, its aura was sinister. When Sessoumaru witnessed Kagome reaching for her quiver and arrows, he knew to be alert. "Dark?" he mused in a mere whisper. She simply nodded and hurried outside.

It was just like many of her nightmares, but this time it was so very real. Unlike her dreams, she would have never imagined that she would be bearing witness to the one infront of her. His eyes were sinister, and his claws were extended. At first she thought he was displeased by Sesshoumaru's company, but that evil aura spiked once again. It seemed that Naraku had managed to sink his filthy fingers into Kouga as well.

There was no verbal exchange, or any form of formalities. Within just one blink, Kouga was powering towards her. Sesshoumaru intercepted him at the pass and struck him firmly with his poisoned whip. The sound of sizzling skin could even be heard by Kagome's ears, and it was a sickening one to endure. For most, this little attack would deter an it was cockiness on Sesshoumaru's behalf for the next occurance, he turned his back upon his enemy. Kouga leapt past the interference and clasped Kagome by the shoulders. His force was so powerful that she could not elevate her weapon, and her body was far too weak to fend him off in any other way. It was such all in a haze, but she felt something sharp and painful plunge into her right shoulder, followed by a burning sensation.

Blood flowed freely from her large opened wound, but strangely the pain wasn't registering anymore. Everything moved at a glacial pace as she reached down and reclaimed her weapon. Sesshoumaru was moving over to her, perhaps to stop her, but it was hopeless. With her last bit of strength she took an arrow in hand and strung it firmly. Her aim was not at the tainted jewel shard, but for the demon's heart.

"Stop!" Sesshoumaru bellowed, but it was far too late. All he could do was watch with wide eyes as the arrow flew elegantly though the air and embedded itself into its target. An eerie pink glow then devoured Kouga before he dissapated into nothing, the jewel shards falling onto the ground as the only reminder of his existance.

As she slipped into a lapse of unconsciousness, Kagome knew one thing: Naraku had won.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blood, and so much of it. Sesshoumaru felt rage build within him, but he crushed it quickly. Kagome was now clutched closely to his chest as he surveyed his surroundings. There was no evidence of a further threat, but he knew something had to be done. As he brought his face level to her gaping injury, he snarled in disgust. It reeked of poison. Without thought or hesitation, he placed his lips upon her seeping injury and began to suck quickly. He would pause when his mouth was filled only to spit and begin again. It was five minutes before her blood tasted clean, it seemed that the poison had traveled quickly.

There was so much blood, in fact, too much. No doctor could possibly assist with her type of wound, it was beyond their ability. As he began to quickly assess the options he finally settled upon one and headed north.

His legs thundered against the cool wet grass and the limp priestess bounced in his grip. He did not even consider slowing down until he came within mere feet of his destination. Her bleeding had slowed, but only because he kept a firm grip against it. His beautiful white haori was now stained with her blood, but he could have cared less. There he stood at the well and began to shake the sleeping priestess. When she did not awaken he encircled the exterior of the well before becoming bold and standing upon its ledge. When nothing happened, he finally leapt downwards, and just when he was sure to hit the bottom, he continued onwards.

"She wasn't lying..." Sesshoumaru mused with a hint of amusement. Perhaps they could help her in her homeland. It was worth the attempt. He refused to let the woman die then give it up to chance with the Tenseiga. The blade was a last resort. 


End file.
